DE PROFUNDIS
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Decendieron a las profundidades mismas de la desesperación, pero aún ahí las llamas del amor se encienden.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Sentía que el esfuerzo que hacía era demasiado, la entrada de aire a sus pulmones le quemaba, corría… corría sin cesar. Cada movimiento era como si sintiera que se reventaba por dentro, deseo detenerse, detenerse por fin para no sentir tanto dolor.

Pero no podía hacerlo, era necesario continuar, estaba acostumbrado a obedecer a toda costa aunque le fuera la vida en ello, aunque ya no tuviera fuerza, aunque cada paso lo acercara a un desenlace fatal.

Podía sentir en sus costados la fuerza de los estribos y su cara la fuerza de la rienda, podía sentirlo sobre él, dándole fuertes estocadas con los talones, ordenándole continuar más rápido.

Le habían educado para ceder su voluntad al servicio de un noble hombre, cuyo trabajo era "diferente", habían crecido juntos si podría decirse así, él lo recodaba siendo aún un niño y él un potrillo noble. El chico disfrutaba enormemente el hacerlo correr en círculos para enseñarle el arte de los caballos de su raza.

Él le hablaba con cariño, le acariciaba las orejas y compartía sus manzanas. El niño siempre le acariciaba la larga crin con las manos al quitarle la montura, le susurraba al oído palabras de agradecimiento y disculpas por las duras jornadas y las cabalgatas sin descanso.

Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho de ser quién era, hasta que su nuevo jinete apareció en su vida. Ambos disfrutaban de una vida feliz hasta ese día… cuando tuvieron que salir huyendo.

Ahora él le exigía que continuara… que continuara.

Resoplaba con la esperanza de ser escuchado, rogaba en sus adentros que él dejara de sufrir como lo hacía en esos momentos. Resoplaba con la esperanza de que él también necesitara descansar.

En ese momento sintió que jalaban su cabeza hacia atrás, se detuvo, su amo bajó se sus lomos.

Él comenzó a babear sin control sentía que le faltaba el aire y un sabor metálico inundó su hocico, no podía ver, sólo sentía temblar sus carnes, bufaba… bufaba sin parar.

Pero permanecería erguido, si este era el fin, permanecería erguido, con la gallardía de un corcel guerrero que por años conoció el calor de unas manos que afectuosas acariciaban sus orejas, el dulce sabor de las manzanas, el cristalino sonido de la risa de ese niño que recordaba, el cariño del hombre que le guiaba ahora, eran amigos sin duda y él como su compañero constante en cada salida hacia lo desconocido. No podía dejarlo así, no…. no ahora…

Le acongojaba dejarlo solo en este paraje, así, tan desesperado como estaba en ese momento, con la cara transfigurada en un rictus de ira, de dolor que él jamás había visto en un rostro tan joven.

Tenía que soportar, no podía dejarlo solo así…

El jinete caminaba en círculos con los puños y dientes apretados, se quitó la capa, y abrió los botones de su camisa, necesitaba aire… no podía respirar. Dejó al descubierto el pecho, el frío de la noche le dio un golpe seco, doloroso haciendo que sintiera una punzada aguda en la piel al descubierto.

Su vista se nublaba las imágenes de los árboles en la noche oscura se levantaban amenazantes contra él. No podía resistirse más, se paró en medio del claro del bosque con las manos crispadas a la altura de su cabeza y desde lo profundo de sus entrañas emergió un grito, un grito desgarrador, doloroso, prolongado. El hombre se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo y lloró, lloró con desesperación, el cuerpo convulsionado en espasmos de llanto pedía redención, suplicaba perdón…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Unos días antes…

El bosque oscuro se levantaba frente a él, caminaba sigiloso entre los árboles, vigilaba y seguía muy de cerca a la criatura que había perseguido durante semanas. Esta vez tenía que encontrar su refugio. No podía pasar más tiempo, la criatura se movía con agilidad entre los árboles deslizándose en por el camino, por momentos parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo haciendo que sus ropas se agitaran al viento, dándole un aspecto fantasmal y etéreo.

Él se movía rápidamente tras su objetivo. La visión fantasmagórica que se movía frente a él habría helado la sangre de cualquier mortal que se cruzara en su camino, pero no a él. Él estaba acostumbrado ya a lidiar con engendros como ese, que eran la encarnación misma de la maldad.

La criatura se detuvo en seco, Neal se ocultó tras el tronco de un árbol, el engendro volvió la cabeza lentamente escudriñando la oscuridad que le rodeaba, aguzaba los sentidos tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido que pudiera significar algún peligro para él. Neal contuvo la respiración por un momento, no podía dejar que la débil neblina de su cálido aliento le delatara. Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho aceleradamente, bombeando sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo, llevando en su torrente una carga de adrenalina que Neal había aprendido a dominar y a aprovechar par aguzar sus sentidos.

El viento soplaba entre los árboles haciendo un sonido que era parecido a un lamento que provenía de todas partes rodeándolos a ambos haciéndose más fuerte y elevándose para perderse en las copas de los árboles.

El espectro reanudó la carrera, Neal se apresuró para no perderlo de vista con paso ágil y silencioso. De pronto la figura frente a pareció desvanecerse tras un muro cubierto de hiedra húmeda.

Neal se acercó con sigilo al muro de hiedra que se perdía entre los árboles, buscó presuroso entre el follaje y el musgo, encontró una pequeña puerta cubierta de herrumbre, la abrió con cautela y se encontró al otro lado del muro tan alto que parecía una muralla de un caserío.

Ahí estaban las ruinas oscuras y frías que se levantaban en medio de un pequeño claro apenas iluminada por la luna entre los nubarrones. Se detuvo por un momento estudiando la situación. Tal vez sería prudente regresar por ella y enfrentarlos juntos, pero no… tendría que encararlos solo y esperar que no fueran demasiados.

Sacó su arma de entre sus ropas y cubrió su rostro para evitar ser reconocido, para un punzador era vital el anonimato pues así podría continuar con su labor sin temer por la seguridad de aquellos a los que ama y por su propia integridad.

El hombre se santiguó y besó el crucifijo de plata que ella le entregara cuando salió de la casa, lo puso a la vista sobre su pecho y se decidió a entrar.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo podía escucharse el rumor del fuerte viento fuera de la casona, de pronto la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y una figura masculina recortó el umbral. Caminaba lenta y cautelosamente, un olor fétido inundó sus sentidos, pero aun así continuó concentrado, aguzando la mirada para no perder detalle alguno.

En las manos llevaba el arma de su invención, parecida a una ballesta aunque más pequeña, el arma despedía un olor a flores muy sutil, el joven tenía el dedo en el gatillo y la vista fija a través de la mira de la misma.

Sabía que se encontraban ahí, los había perseguido desde días antes, sólo que nunca había podido dar con su refugio. Este clan a diferencia de los otros era verdaderamente salvaje, se deleitaba en extremo con el derramamiento de sangre, tomaba prisioneros de entre los aldeanos que tenían la mala suerte de vivir en las villas que atacaban.

Días después aparecían los cuerpos corrompidos, llenando de horror y muerte la comarca. ¿Animales? Si lo eran, sin duda alguna, no tenían control sobre sí mismos, pero en esta ocasión él había seguido a uno en particular que no había tomado las precauciones necesarias para no ser descubierto.

Revisó cada una de las ruinosas habitaciones de la casona y no encontró a nadie, dejó crucifijos e impregnó cada marco de las puertas de las habitaciones vacías con una infusión de agua bendita, roble blanco y otros ingredientes, murmurando plegarias en latín.

De pronto escuchó el golpe de una puerta cerrándose violentamente, provenía de la planta baja sin duda. Se dirigió al sótano de la casona, bajó con suma cautela los escalones de piedra húmeda tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra que reinaba en ese lugar. La débil luz de una antorcha a punto de consumirse le ayudaba a penas para distinguir las siluetas que se amontonaban en un rincón de la habitación.

Se acercó más y escuchó el llanto de… niños, la sangre se le heló en las venas; los niños, los seres más inocentes no deben ser tocados ni presenciar la maldad. Niños, criaturas que apenas habían dejado la presencia de Dios para llegar a este mundo para ser protegidos y amados, verlos expuestos a esta situación tan dolorosa y en esas condiciones de oscuridad, frío y miedo le erizaba la piel.

Un llanto velado le enterneció y dejó a un lado la ballesta, se acercó al grupo de chiquillos que estaban en el piso húmedo, temblando de frío. Prestó particular atención a un ovillo de melena alborotada que se convulsionaba en el piso presa del llanto, acercó la mano para despejar el rostro infantil de la enmarañada mata de pelo que lo cubría. Pudo ver los ojos enrojecidos de una pequeña rubia que lloraba tratando de acallar su llanto con las manos en los labios. Habían otros cuatro chiquillos ahí, tres de ellos no lloraban simplemente lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados, temblaban pero no emitían sonido alguno.

-Estarán bien –les susurró el hombre a los chicos- Yo los sacaré de aquí-

Dos niños llorosos se lanzaron a su cuello rodeando los hombros con los pequeños bracitos. La piel de los chiquillos llorosos era fría, demasiado fría. Los otros tres lo miraban horrorizados con la mirada iban de un lado a otro, con un rictus de impotencia y desesperación, fue entonces que Neal lo entendió.

Se levantó violentamente arrojando a los dos niños que tuvo entre sus brazos a un lado y puso su cuerpo dando la espalda a los tres niños que estaban observando con horror para protegerlos.

La niña rubia había cambiado las facciones de su rostro descubriendo así su verdadera identidad, al igual que su hermano. Tenían los ojos inyectados en sangre, facciones animales y mirada enloquecida, las manos ostentaban grandes uñas afiladas y los dientes eran colmillos que brillaban a la luz de la antorcha.

Se lanzaron para dar cuenta del hombre y Neal… accionó el gatillo.

El cuerpo pesado de uno de ellos cayó al suelo, el otro atacaba sin piedad, con una fuerza inhumana lanzaba a Neal contra los muros húmedos del sótano. El joven trataba de alejarlo lo suficiente para usar su arma pero regresaba con más fuerza, con más ira. En un momento el pequeño alcanzó el costado hiriéndolo.

Neal cayó al suelo ante el dolor, pero se repuso al ver a los tres chicos que le miraban con una diminuta luz de esperanza ante la idea de verse liberados por él.

Un breve momento de distracción del chico enloquecido bastó para que Neal pudiera accionar su arma, el pequeño cuerpo cayó al piso.

Neal se tocó el costado pero aquél a quién había seguido hasta ahí alertado por los gritos se abalanzó sobre el joven.

El joven punzador era lanzado de un lado a otro en el oscuro sótano, por un momento parecía que caería abatido por el engendro que luchaba con gran rabia. Neal estando en el piso levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a los otros tres chicos que lo miraban con una diminuta luz de esperanza en sus apagados ojos de que él los liberaría.

Con gran agilidad se puso de pie lanzando lo que parecía una pequeña esfera que reventó en el rostro del ser que le atacaba. Éste se llevó las manos al rostro cayendo de espaldas, Neal se lanzó sobre él y hundiéndole una estaca en el pecho.

-¿Por qué niños maldito? –Preguntó Neal con los ojos centelleando- ¿Por qué niños?

El espectro bajo su peso esbozó una sonrisa desafiante y acercó lo más que pudo su cara al rostro cubierto de Neal.

- Porque me place ¡Me oyes! ¡Me place!

Neal recargó todo su peso en el trozo de madera entre sus manos y lo hundió hasta la empuñadura.

Se levantó tambaleante, se dirigió a los pequeños que se lanzaron a sus brazos quiénes sintiéndose seguros en su abrazo soltaron un callado llanto empapando de cálidas lágrimas el pecho de Neal.

Ashton caminaba en círculos en el claro del bosque, estaba muy nervioso, Neal se había alejado hacía ya mucho y no se veía rastro de él.

Por un momento pensó en ir en su busca pero su amo le había ordenado que le esperara y él obedecería aunque en cada ausencia de su amono podía estar tranquilo hasta verlo regresar a salvo aunque no siempre sano.

Neal apareció en el camino con dos de los chicos caminando a su lado y el tercero en brazos, Ashton se acercó a él aliviado por verlo nuevamente.

-Vamos a casa Ashton… vamos a casa.

(EN LA CAMPIÑA INGLESA)

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó la joven rubia que se había asomado al oscuro pasillo.

La chica caminó por el pasillo con el candelabro en la mano y en la otra una ballesta lista para ser disparada. Sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la casa. Resonaban haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra. Tenía el cabello rubio ensortijado que caía gracioso por su espalda, los grandes ojos verdes escudriñaban cada rincón.

Un golpe hizo que girara sobre sí para mirar a dónde había surgido el ruido. Respiró hondo y tragó saliva, y caminó con decisión entrando a la capilla de la casona. Un enorme crucifijo colgaba de la pared frente a un único reclinatorio, las velas encendidas hacían que las sombras proyectadas danzaran en las paredes.

Una mano cayó pesada sobre su hombro a sus espaldas, lo que hizo que la joven soltara el candelabro y diera un seco golpe con la ballesta en la cabeza de quién le había tocado.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué siempre me recibes a golpes?

-¡Neal! –Dijo la joven lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Él la estrechó por la cintura con delicadeza hundiendo la cara en la rubia cabellera, llenándose del aroma que le daba confort. La había levantado del piso por un momento, después despacio la depositó de nuevo en el suelo frente a él. Ella metió las manos en la cintura del muchacho para estrecharlo con más comodidad, poniendo la cabeza en el pecho fuerte de Neal.

En ese momento sintió la mano cubierta por un calor extraño, extrajo la mano del costado del joven y vio su propia palma cubierta en escarlata.

-¡Neal! ¡Estás herido! –Dijo alarmada- Te dije que no te fueras solo, te dije que tenía que ir contigo.

-Si… lo sé pero… encontré su refugio y no podía permitir que tú estuvieras en un peligro tan grande, está hecho… acabé con ellos…

Neal se agachó con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Candice lo abrazó por la cintura poniéndose uno de los brazos del chico alrededor de su propio cuello para ayudarlo a caminar.

Se dirigieron a la habitación, el joven tomó asiento y Candice comenzó a desvestirlo.

Quitó el sombrero, la capa, el saco, el chaleco y la camisa blanca tinta en sangre, dejando al descubierto el torso dorado de Neal que ostentaba una profunda herida en el costado derecho.

Tomó unos frasquitos que tenía en una alacena y vació algunos polvos en una palangana con agua que tenía en la mesa. Los polvos reaccionaron al contacto con el agua en un efecto efervescente despidiendo un agradable aroma a menta.

-¡Ay no! ¡Con eso no! ¡Que arde mucho! –Protestó el joven poniendo cara de mártir-

-¡Pues te aguantas! Eso y más te mereces por dejarme aquí en lugar de permitirme ayudarte como siempre. Yo no entiendo por qué te empeñas en dejarme aquí de unos días a la fecha.

-Ya te lo dije Candice – Protestó el chico aguantando el dolor que le producía el contacto de un paño remojado en la palangana en su herida-

-¿Ahora resulta que porque sueñas tonterías tengo que obedecer todos tus caprichos?

Candice protestaba mientras limpiaba la herida. Por un momento pasó su blanca mano en los músculos endurecidos de Neal, que en ese momento estaba lleno de verdugones.

-¡Auch! –Volvió a gemir el chico- Me duele, ayyy, ahí también me duele. ¡Ah no me toques ahí que me duele!

-¡Bueno! ¿Dónde no te duele caramba? –Replicó la chica-

-¡Aquí! -Dijo en voz alta Neil señalando su codo derecho en la cara de Candice.-

La joven lo miró por un instante y dejó un tierno beso en el codo de Neal. Él con un susurro señaló su mejilla

-Aquí

Ella le besó la mejilla con dulzura.

-Aquí –dijo Neal señalando su frente.

La joven volvió a dejar una caricia de sus labios en la frente del chico.

-Y… aquí –dijo por fin señalando la comisura de sus labios.

Ella sonrió levemente ante la ocurrencia y sin más besó al muchacho en la mejilla y en la frente nuevamente.

Neil sintió que un poco de paz entraba a su corazón, un corazón dolorido por el sin número de experiencias tristes y duras que había conocido desde que era un niño.

Desde esa noche cuando la vida como la conocía terminó…

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Lord Leegan era un noble escocés perteneciente a una rama del clan Andrew, uno de los más antiguos y nobles de Escocia. Su padre era noble señor de sus dominios, daba un trato igualitario hasta el menor de las personas a su servicio. Él enseñó a su hijo que los hombres eran iguales ante Dios y por lo tanto el hombre no es quién para subyugar a otro, le enseñó que el trabajo ennoblece al hombre y lo hace digno de respeto, aún más que un título nobiliario.

Sus hijos Eliza y Neal habían sido educados bajo esas premisas, aunque Eliza era consciente de su belleza y por lo tanto algo orgullosa era una joven gentil. Neal, el hijo menor, sería el heredero del título y las tierras de su padre, por lo tanto desde niño había sido preparado para ello.

Su padre se hizo cargo personalmente de su educación secular, en la fe y en el arte de la defensa personal. Era diestro en el manejo de cuan instrumento de defensa estaba a su alcance. Lord Leegan tenía un don especial, don que había heredado a su vez de su padre, él podía sentir cuándo una persona era un ser de oscuridad.

Generaciones atrás, su familia se había dedicado a proteger a los suyos y a sus familias de aquellos entes que trataban de hacer a los demás tan miserables como lo eran ellos. El horror, la peste, la falta de fe, la indiferencia era un mal que avanzaba entre los hombres, pero esta familia luchaba desde su trinchera para hacerle cerco y no dejarlos avanzar. En algunas ocasiones habían logrado detenerlos por completo, durante algunas temporadas, aunque al volver al mundo para llenarlo de maldad, siempre había un Leegan dispuesto a detenerlos.

Pero esta ocasión era diferente. Su familia estaba siendo atacada sin piedad. Primero los Andrew en Inglaterra, ellos habían dejado Escocia traicionando a su clan, buscando el beneficio que el Rey Inglés ofreció a los nobles escoceses para tratar de terminar con la resistencia.

Ofreció tierras, títulos, y "derechos" indignos amparados por la ley. Como siempre, la ambición es la perdición para los hombres y en este caso en particular así fue.

La familia Andrew fue atacada y durante décadas no hubo poder humano que detuviera "el mal" que estaba sobre ellos. Durante ese tiempo fueron blanco de los más atroces crímenes, uno a uno fueron cayendo. Cada familia emparentada con ellos, hombres, mujeres y niños, aun los más pequeños. Nada escapaba a la furia del mal que los atormentaba. Los bienes, las tierras y las riquezas que quedaban atrás no eran reclamadas por nadie. No se saqueaban las casonas, las joyas estaban ahí, lo único que faltaba era el anillo y sello que cada cabeza de familia tenía. El símbolo de su estirpe y su poder.

El abuelo de Lord Leegan sabía que ese mal no se detendría, así que instruyó a su hijo para que pudiera defender a los suyos si esa "maldición" llegaba a ellos. El conocimiento fue transmitido de padre a hijo. Neal era el último eslabón en esa cadena y por esa razón su educación siempre fue diferente a la de sus primos. A la edad de 10 años sabía lo suficiente, aunque no todo, a sus primos les parecía que era un tanto "oscuro" les intimidaban sus ojos color ámbar, que parecía que los traspasaba y los estudiaba. Neal se sentía un poco rechazado por sus familiares por esa razón levantó un muro invisible para evitar ser herido en su joven corazón y su mente sabía que era diferente a ellos, Neal estaba consciente de su destino y su papel en la vida.

El bisabuelo de Neal no estaba equivocado, así como las sombras irremediablemente ganan espacio a la luz al terminar el día, así la sombra del mal llegó a Escocia y cubrió poco a poco a los Andrew.

Una a una las familias fueron tocadas y sus vidas cambiaron por completo. Ellos, todos y cada uno dejaron esta tierra en medio de las circunstancias más terribles. Lord Leegan sabía que no tenía tiempo, cuando llegaron noticias de las tierras altas de Alba, anunciándole que Lord William Andrew, su familia y personas a su servicio habían sido atacados semanas atrás, la única sobreviviente de la familia fue la pequeña Candice que en esos días estaba de visita en casa de los Leegan.

Él envió a su esposa y a su hija a Inglaterra con instrucciones para que se ocultaran hasta que él, su hijo y su sobrina las alcanzaran y así buscar refugio. Lord Leegan pudo sentir esa tarde que algo pasaría, lo sabía…

Lord Leegan había sido emboscado en su castillo durante la noche, él había tenido que salir al encuentro de los seres que le atacaban dentro de las murallas de su casa. Luchó con valentía hombro a hombro con sus hombres, entrenados por él mismo. Sin importar el número relativamente pequeño de atacantes, eran superiores en fuerza y salvajismo.

Neal estaba en la habitación de su padre, tal y como él se lo había ordenado, estaba vestido con la pequeña armadura que su padre le había adaptado en el momento y mirando a través de la mirilla de la ballesta que él mismo había fabricado bajo la dirección de su padre. El niño estaba plantado en medio de la habitación con las piernas separadas con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho, le sudaban las manos, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes cayendo como gotas de lluvia salada en el piso de mármol.

-¡Calma Neal! Controla la respiración, ese miedo que tienes transfórmalo en atención, agudiza tus sentidos, respira con calma –eran las palabras de su padre cuando le entrenaba- Concéntrate y respira… respira.

Se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación, Neal se acomodó la ballesta recargándola en su hombro, moviendo sus pies para lograr una mayor estabilidad, no se movió, simplemente esperó para enfrentar a lo que sea que entrara por la puerta.

-Neal –escuchó su nombre tras la puerta de la cómoda tras él-

-¡No hagas ruido! Y pase lo que pase no salgas –dijo el niño con seguridad sin dejar de apuntar a la puerta de la habitación-

-Pero… Neal ven aquí ¡Escóndete!-insistió la voz apagada-

-No… no me voy a esconder, debo protegerte ¡Cierra la boca de una vez por todas! No me dejas concentrar- susurró con impaciencia el chico.

El sonido de pisadas se hizo más fuerte, el chico movió el dedo que tenía en el gatillo.

-¡Neal! -Escuchó fuera de la puerta de la habitación-

El chico no se movió

-¡Neal! –Insistió la voz-

Él permaneció estático

-¡Neal! ¡Soy yo! Abre la puerta y déjame entrar.

Sin apartarse de la mirilla de su arma el chico contestó.

- Si eres mi padre sabrás cómo abrir la puerta –Neal contestó con calma y contuvo el aliento-

Se escucharon sonidos metálicos tras la puerta y después el picaporte giró

Lord Leegan entró con rapidez a la habitación, la puerta del armario se abrió y salió una chiquilla rubia de cabello rizado que se lanzó a los brazos del Hombre.

Lord Leegan abrazó con cariño a la niña cerrando los ojos por un momento, Neal los miraba tratando de controlar la respiración, temblando, aliviado de que su padre estuviera con ellos.

Lord Leegan miró a su hijo y lo atrajo a su pecho, tratando de fundirse con él para no dejarlo solo como sucedería en pocos momentos, levantó al chico rodeándolo con los brazos, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que parecía que lo traicionarían en cualquier momento. Acarició la castaña cabellera de su hijo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que tuvieran más tiempo… tiempo que se había terminado.

Lord Leegan después de soltar a su hijo caminó hasta su escritorio, sacó una bolsa de piel y un libro, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, respiró profundo y se volvió para mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

-Neal debes entrar por el pasadizo y salir del otro lado de los muros

- ¡No padre no me iré sin ti!

-Yo te alcanzare en Inglaterra, toma estos son Títulos nobiliarios de los Leegan, cuídalos hijo y llévate a tu prima contigo.

-No no te dejaré, lucharemos juntos –protestó el chiquillo-

-¡Escúchame bien Neal! ¡Nos están exterminando! Debes proteger a tu madre, a tu hermana y a tu prima en mi ausencia, eres el hombre de la casa, así que entra al pasadizo.

Abrió una puerta a un lado de la cabecera de la cama, hizo que Candice entrara primero,

Lord Leegan abrazó a su hijo por última vez, Neal se tensó en brazos de su padre, sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Está aquí –susurró al oído de su padre-

-Lo sé-

Tomó al chico y lo metió por la pequeña puerta que cerró de inmediato.

-¡Vete! –sentenció con voz severa- ¡Te lo ordeno!

Neal no se fue se quedó mirando por las rendijas de la madera labrada. Vio a su padre plantado en medio de la habitación, tranquilo, con el arma presta mirando hacia la puerta. De pronto Neal pudo ver desde su escondite cómo su padre era levantado en vilo por un hombre relativamente delgado pero muy fuerte. Vio a su padre salir volando por la habitación y estrellarse salvajemente en el muro de piedra.

Lord Leegan era hábil, luchó con valentía y agilidad, logró hacerle daño al hombre que enfrentaba, un hombre normal habría caído, pero éste no era normal, ni siquiera podría decirse que se trataba de un hombre.

Neal, a diferencia de los otros chicos, sabía que los monstruos existían… esa noche su padre estaba enfrentando a uno.

Lord Leegan trató de apuntar su arma pero el ser que le atacaba fue más fuerte y lo sometió lastimando una de sus piernas, el dolor hizo que Leegan cayera al piso. Se escuchó una risa leve que podría hacer al más valiente estremecerse.

El ser delgado, se acercó despacio, como un felino que se regodea ante la presa, su andar era ligero, gallardo, alto, con una voz suave y varonil que parecía imposible pudiera pertenecer a alguien como él, le habló.

- ¡Por fin nos conocemos! Vaya que te has convertido en un verdadero problema. Me has causado más de un inconveniente Leegan, pero… ya no más.

El hombre levantó el brazo de Lord Leegan con violencia, tanto que se pudo escuchar un crujido dentro de sus carnes. Le arrancó el guante y acercó la mano a su rostro.

-¿Dónde está tu anillo?

- No lo tengo, lo perdí –dijo entre resoplidos tratando de controlar el dolor que le desgarraba por dentro-

El hombre delgado rió

-¿No me digas? Perdiste el emblema de tu familia, tu sello, el anillo de los Andrew. ¡Me insultas si piensas que voy a creerte! ¡El anillo! –sentenció mientras giraba el brazo de Leegan, arrancándole un grito espeluznante-

-No lo tengo se lo di a alguien más para que lo ocultara

El hombre delgado lo miró desde su altura y esbozó una leve sonrisa de medio lado al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

-Pues no fue a tu esposa ni a tu hija, estas eran las únicas joyas que traían –dijo mientras sacaba un par de guardapelos con las iniciales LA grabadas en las superficies-

Pasó las joyas frente a los ojos de Leegan, éste abrió los ojos desmesuradamente se liberó del agarre del despiadado ser y se lanzó sobre él con rabia al entender la verdad. El hombre cayó al piso y los guardapelo rodaron. Leegan se lanzó a alcanzarlos, los tomó apretándolos a su pecho y lloró.

-Veo que aún tienes fuerza Leegan ¡Asombroso! Según pude ver en las miniaturas de los guardapelo tienes un hijo varón-

Neal se estremeció dentro de su escondite.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó mientras pisaba el brazo maltrecho de Leegan-

-Vamos Leegan, no te resistas, tarde o temprano tendrás que ceder dime dónde está.

- N…no

- ¿No? Oh es una pena que tengas que morir tan pronto – Neal escuchó decir al hombre que desde su altura miraba con desprecio a su padre-

El hombre giró una pierna de Lord Leegan de manera salvaje, arrancándole un grito desgarrador.

-Dime don…

-¡Está muerto! ¡Maldición! ¡Está muerto! –Gritó Leegan entre sollozos- Mi heredero está muerto… por… por eso envié a mi esposa y a mi hija solas.

Mi hijo cayó del caballo y murió la primavera pasada.

-¡Vaya! Es una pena, me habría gustado ser yo quién terminara con la vida del último Andrew… pero la fatalidad, amiga mía, se me adelantó.

Neal ahogó un grito, que desde lo profundo de su pecho quería salir, al ver cómo el hombre ultimaba a su padre

La silueta se irguió y el jovencito sólo pudo distinguir un par de ojos color zafiro que refulgían en la sombra.

Neal despertó cubierto de sudor, trató de incorporarse pero el dolor de su costado se lo impidió. Pasó la mano por el vendaje que Candice le había hecho después de curarlo. Instintivamente tocó un anillo de oro que tenía en uno de sus dedos, un águila con las alas extendidas y las letras L y A entrelazadas. El anillo símbolo de los Leegan-Andrew.

Lo presentía, había llegado el momento, la oscuridad estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, debía proteger a Candice.

Candice… estaba en peligro, lo sabía, los ojos zafiro la amenazaban en sus sueños…

**Continuará…**

**De mi escritorio**

**Karla, Lucero, Coquette, Eileen,** gracias por su tiempo y por leer esta historia

**Magnolia querida**:

Muchas gracias nena por darme de tu tiempo para leer esta historia, para mi es muy importante que tú la sigas, te admiro mucho y que te agrade hasta ahora me anima mucho. Gracias

**Valdemar:**

He de decirte que cuanto vi tu nombre me sentí verdaderamente intimidada, tienes historias magníficas, además, sabiendo que te gusta analizar y señalar algunas cosillas que mejorar de las historias que llaman tu atención.

Gracias por leer y espero que esta extraña historia cumpla tus expectativas.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

El paisaje estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina, apenas y podía verse más allá de un palmo, El frío calaba hasta lo más profundo de los huesos. El carruaje se abría paso en el camino lodoso,

Un par de caballos negros tiraban del carruaje, la sutil neblinilla que salía del hocico de los animales podía verse sin esfuerzo.

El señor de las tierras había regresado después de una larga ausencia. Él veía la neblina que cubría sus dominios, le era imposible distinguir algo en el paisaje inglés. La casona señorial apareció en el horizonte, recortando imponente el paisaje. El hombre que viajaba en el carruaje suspiró por estar cerca de casa, La ausencia prolongada le hacía sentir de manera extraña, por alguna razón había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de volver, simplemente sabía que debía dejar todo y volver.

Habían pasado años desde que tuvo contacto con alguno de ellos, los buscó por toda Europa sin tener éxito, tal parecía que se habían extinguido, no quedaba ya nadie a quién encontrar. Todas las ramas de la estirpe de la noble familia escocesa estaban destruidas. El motor que justificaba su existencia ya no existía, una vorágine de sentimientos contradictorios revoloteaban en su pecho y llenaban su mente.

Había rastreado los títulos nobiliarios de todos y cada uno, había visitado en repetidas ocasiones los castillos y caseríos de la familia para ver si había aparecido algún pariente lejano a reclamar las riquezas de la familia pero… no… nadie vino a reclamar nada. Las habitaciones, las joyas, los muebles, todo estaba desmoronándose dentro de las derruidas propiedades.

Ni siquiera los saqueadores se aventuraban a entrar a las propiedades pues se decía que "estaban malditas". Él sabía muy bien de maldiciones, las maldiciones… son reales y se incrustan en tu existencia infectando todo lo que tocan, degenerando, corrompiendo y venciendo por fin dejando sólo restos putrefactos de lo que otrora fueras.

No había nadie quien lo esperara, o al menos nadie que en realidad le interesara, ahí estaría ella sin duda, y eso le molestaba.

La neblina empezó a despejarse y a un lado del camino pudo ver la entrada a un espeso bosque, añejo, húmedo y oscuro, el bosque… ese lugar que le marcó para siempre.

La mirada se le endureció de tal manera que sus ojos refulgieron como dos llamaradas, llevó una de sus manos al cinto y acarició una bolsa de terciopelo que colgaba de él. Movió ansioso los dedos sobre la suave superficie de la pequeña bolsa, miraba el apretado conjunto de árboles con el rostro inexpresivo, sus finas facciones no transmitían ninguna emoción, sólo sus ojos denotaban los sentimientos que parecían embargarlo por completo. Pasó la mano por su mejilla derecha siguiendo el rastro de una gran cicatriz que iba desde la oreja hasta la comisura de su boca. En su momento la herida debió ser muy profunda y dolorosa.

Desató la bolsita de terciopelo y la abrió sin apartar la vista del bosque, introdujo la mano y pudo escuchar el sonido metálico que producía su contenido, sus ojos comenzaron a ver apagado el fuego que los incendiaba, respiró profundo, se irguió adoptando una postura gallarda, imponente y arrogante. Sus ojos se volvieron como dos témpanos bajo las pobladas cejas. Su rostro parecía esculpido en el más fino mármol de Carrara, pálido, frío y hermoso.

Si… las maldiciones existen sin duda.

El carruaje llegó al muro del caserío, la reja de hierro forjado se abrió para darle paso. Los árboles añejos hacían guardia a ambos lados del camino hasta la casona se movían a merced del viento. Él miraba sus tierras a través de los árboles, fue entonces que la vio… una sombra que aparecía y se ocultaba entre la neblina, él se irguió dentro del carruaje y entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar "eso" que había pasado fugaz frente a sus ojos.

¡No era posible! no en sus tierras, no con él ahí. Cerró la bolsa de terciopelo y volvió a sujetarla al cinto. Acomodó su capa y se dispuso a salir en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo en la puerta del caserío.

Bajó del carruaje y el viento gélido le pegó de lleno alborotando sus cabellos, giró sobre si mismo escudriñando los alrededores y lo vio.

Ahí estaba la sombra nuevamente, agazapada, oscura, acechante, la mirada volvió a encenderse y su quijada se endureció y así como en un parpadeo la sombra desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Bienvenido Mi Lord – le dijo Colin, el hombre de su confianza que le esperaba a la puerta del caserío.

Él no contestó, sólo lo miró a los ojos con seriedad y miró a la neblina, regresó al rostro de Colín y entró a la casa, Colin escuchó un ruido en el viento y miró alrededor buscando entre la niebla, el viento revoloteó su corbatín y se decidió a entrar tras su amo.

El enorme recibidor estaba a penas iluminado por la mortecina luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales de vitral, descomponiendo la luz en colores que danzaban silenciosos en el piso de piedra. Un sirviente recogió la capa y el sombrero del amo con una pronunciada reverencia.

Otros se dedicaban a encender los candelabros y la gran chimenea iluminando el caserío.

Él miró el enorme retrato de su padre sobre la chimenea, la pintura parecía mirarle desde lo alto, los inconfundibles ojos de su padre parecían escudriñarle por completo.

-¡Has llegado! –escuchó decir a una delgada y cantarina voz

Él volteó el rostro a dónde provenía la voz, una etérea mujer joven se acercó envuelta en gasas y una hermosa capa de pieles blancas que parecían una prolongación de la palidez de su rostro, un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo brillaban de contento al verle de nuevo en casa.

Él se inclinó en una reverencia en cuanto la mujer se detuvo, tomó la blanca mano que ella le ofrecía y dejó un leve beso en el dorso.

-Mi Lady –fue lo único que él le dijo.

Ella se inclinó buscando los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

-¿Así me saludas después de tanto tiempo? –Le dijo la mujer con un ligero puchero- Ven y salúdame como es debido – dijo mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del hombre que la recibió con gesto adusto.

Ella no perdió la oportunidad de besarle la mejilla derecha, girar el rostro para besar la otra posando sus rojos labios con toda intención en la comisura de la boca del joven. Él la apartó de los hombros en un movimiento rápido, mirándola serio desde su altura.

-No haga eso mi Lady, no es propio de la esposa de mi padre saludarme así.

Ella sonrió levemente humedeciendo los labios rojos sin apartar la vista de la delgada boca del joven.

-Con su permiso mi Lady, debo retirarme- dijo él mientras se dirigía a las grandes escaleras que se bifurcaban en dos en un descanso adornado por un enorme ventanal con el escudo de la familia.

Tomó la escalera de la Izquierda cuando ella lo detuvo.

-No "hijo" –dijo con cierto tono cínico- tu habitación no está por allá, ahora son tuyos los aposentos de tu padre, "todo" lo que le pertenecía a tu padre ahora es tuyo, sólo hace falta que tomes "posesión" de ello cuando lo desees-

Él le lanzó una mirada dura ante sus veladas insinuaciones y tomó la escalera a la derecha, caminó por los pasillos hasta detenerse en una enorme puerta de roble labrada con el escudo de armas de la familia, Colin solícito abrió las puertas adelantándose a su amo.

Él entró a la habitación seguido de Colin, la chimenea estaba encendida iluminando levemente la hermosa habitación, pudo ver los muebles finamente labrados, el magnífico escritorio cerca al ventanal.

La cama con dosel ataviado con pieles y los más finos tejidos.

Su baúl ya estaba en la habitación, se quitó los guantes y tomó asiento frente a la chimenea, se acomodó en el sillón recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba agotado, totalmente agotado.

-Mi Lord debo informarle que…

Él levantó la mano para hacer callar a Colin con un ademán.

-No Colin, ahora no quiero saber nada- dijo sin abrir los ojos-

-Pero mi Lord…

-¡He dicho que ahora no!- contestó adusto clavando los ojos en el insolente sirviente

Colín sólo atinó a agachar la cabeza clavando los ojos en el piso en una prolongada reverencia

-Si mi Lord, lo siento mucho…- respondió con un hilo de voz.

-¡Déjame sólo! – Ordenó cerrando los ojos nuevamente-

- Mi Lord- dijo Colin finalmente al salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

X.X

-¡Un baile! – exclamó Candice entusiasmada mientras giraba sobre sí misma con un pergamino desenrollado en la mano.

Un par de ojos marrones seguían sus movimientos sonriendo al ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Te entusiasma la idea?

-¡Claro! Hace tanto tiempo que no nos distraemos, hemos pasado tiempos difíciles –una sombra cubrió los ojos de Candice llenándolos de tristeza.

-Ojalá y Neal quiera ir

-¿Porqué o querría hacerlo?

-Tiene ya muchos días que no quiere que salga de la casa, esos tontos sueños lo tienen de un carácter muy agrio.

-Creo que sus últimas incursiones han sido particularmente duras, sobre todo la última, los niños le afectan mucho.

Candice miró a George Johnson a los ojos, Neal había quedado muy herido y estaba particularmente melancólico. El corazón de la chica se estrujó dentro de su pecho ante la idea de ver a Neal sufriendo de esa manera.

George se levantó del asiento y abrazó a la chica por los hombros ella recargó la cabeza en el pecho del hombre que había sido la mano derecha de Lord William Andrew, el hombre que la había llevado a casa de los Leegan a pasar unos días y que también había salvado su vida por este hecho.

George los había encontrado fuera de los muros de la propiedad de los Leegan aquella noche, Neal había ido por Ashton a los establos. Candice estaba asustada y Neal… un chico de 10 años parecía tan seguro, con la mirada decidida con temor sin duda pero decidido a enfrentarlo todo y cuidar de su prima como su padre se lo había encomendado.

Fray George Johnson era un franciscano que además de ser el consejero espiritual de Lord William, también era un científico en cierne, educado, que dominaba el arte de la escritura y los conocimientos a los que los miembros del clero tenían acceso.

Esa habilidad en la caligrafía le había ayudado a falsificar unos títulos nobiliarios para los tres, haciéndose pasar por el padre de ambos chicos, tomando posesión de las tierras que amparaban los antiguos títulos tatarabuelo materno de Lord Leegan.

George no volvió a ejercer el sacerdocio en público, era indispensable borrar cualquier resquicio de conexión con los Andrew y los Leegan para poner a salvo a los chicos.

Amaba a los chicos como si fueran suyos, se había encargado de la educación secular y religiosa de los chicos, Neal estaba educado de tal manera que a Fray George no le costó trabajo enseñarle todo lo que le hacía falta saber para contrarrestar la maldad que les amenazaba.

Él admiraba la entereza y valentía de ese chiquillo de ojos color ámbar que aprendía rápidamente todo cuanto le enseñaba, la ciencia al servicio de lo espiritual, él creía firmemente que un hombre fuerte en lo espiritual sería invencible en todo lo demás.

Muchas veces vio temblar involuntariamente al chico cuando el temor hacía presa de su corazón. Candice era también una chica de corazón fuerte y de una fortaleza física excepcional, por ello ambos se complementaban tan bien, los dos chiquillos habían aprendido a defenderse y a defender a otros que lo necesitaban.

George escuchaba sollozar a Candice y a Neal tratando de tranquilizarla, sentado junto a ella en su cama, abrazándola y diciéndole con voz aún infantil que todo estaría bien y que él la cuidaría siempre, por siempre…

Pero la fortaleza que el chico mostraba ante otros se quebraba cuando se encontraba al otro lado del reclinatorio en acto humilde de confesión. Era ahí cuando se permitía dar rienda suelta a sus miedos, a sus lágrimas, cuando se enfrentaba al sentimiento de soledad que llenaba su joven corazón.

Extrañaba tanto a su padre, George le preguntó muchas veces qué había pasado con Lord Leegan si lo había visto morir o qué le había dicho antes de entrar al pasadizo y salir al otro lado del muro del castillo. Se lo preguntaba no por el morbo de la información en sí, se lo preguntaba porque parecía que el chiquillo llevaba una enorme carga sobre sus hombros y en ocasiones despertaba agitado con el rostro perlado en sudor, llamando a su padre entre gritos ahogados

Pero a pesar de todo ello, era un chico sano, alegre y generoso que disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la vida así como de todo aquello que su status de noble le prodigaban.

Ambos habían florecido en un par de chicos hermosos que lo hacían sentirse orgulloso, los amaba tanto o más que si fueran de su propia sangre.

-¿Porqué tanto alboroto? –Preguntó Neal al entrar en la habitación, sacando a George de sus cavilaciones-

-¡Un baile Neal! Nos han invitado a un baile de máscaras ¡No es maravilloso! –le decía la chica al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de las manos girando a su alrededor-

Neal sonrió de buena gana al verla tan feliz

-Tengo que preparar muestras máscaras, escoger las capas que complementen el vestuario ¡Padre necesito un vestido nuevo… zapatos… una capa… una cinta para la cabeza… ah y un pomito de carmín para los labios!

Neal la miraba revolotear por la habitación, parecía que no era aquella chica intrépida que montaba como nadie, que subía a los árboles más altos y que era experta tiradora y con una fortaleza física excepcional.

¡Después de todo era sólo una chica! Que gustaba de esas cosas tan… femeninas.

Candy se detuvo en seco frente a Neal poniendo las manos en el pecho del muchacho mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un dejo suplicante en sus ojos de malaquita.

-¿Si vamos a ir verdad Neal? –le preguntó-

-Ya sabes lo que pienso en cuanto a que salgas de la casa Candice –le respondió suavemente-

-¡Pero Neal! No me digas que no ¡Por favor! –Suplicó la chica-

-¿Tú qué opinas padre? –Pregunto Neal a George-

- Creo que deberíamos ir Neal, necesitas distraerte un poco, los últimos días han sido muy difíciles para todos ¡Son jóvenes! Necesitan vivir.

-Si Neal hazlo por mí, además me muero de ganas de bailar contigo

Neal sintió que la piel de sus brazos se erizaba ante las palabras de la rubia, George lo notó ¡Lo conocía tan bien! Esa mirada era distinta… muy distinta.

Neal sonrió tomando a la chica de la cintura haciéndola girar en el aire ella se abrazó al muchacho.

-¡Claro que iremos y bailaremos hasta el amanecer!

Ella le echo las manos al cuello y depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico lanzando un pequeño gritito de felicidad, después besó a George y salió de la habitación entre risas.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo Neal?

-¿Decirle qué? –Contestó el joven abriendo los ojos con cara de sorpresa-

-¡Vamos! A mí no puedes engañarme y por más que quieras ocultarlo ya no puedes, se te sale por los poros el amor que sientes por ella.

-¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Tengo miedo de ponerla en peligro, sabes que lo que hago puede exponerla a un enorme riesgo de que la usen para llegar a mí. No he podido deshacerme de esta sensación de que está en peligro.

-Lo sé hijo –dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Neal- lo sé.

Neal se quedó pensativo por un momento

-Creo… se lo diré en el baile- dijo mientras extraía un saquito de terciopelo de su bolsillo

-¿Lo apruebas padre? –Preguntó con una mirada que a George le recordó al chiquillo que conoció hacía mucho tiempo-

-Creo que sabes la respuesta.

X.X

El caserío estaba iluminado por cientos de velas que iluminaban los candiles, desprendiendo destellos iridiscentes del cristal del cual estaban hechos.

El salón estaba repleto de nobles que lucían hermosas máscaras, Se había obviado la presentación de rigor de los invitados al entrar al gran salón, pues el momento de revelar las identidades de los asistentes llegaría más adelante.

El momento de la entrada de los anfitriones había llegado, Colin tomó su lugar al pie de la magnífica escalera y sonó su báculo contra el suelo para llamar la atención de los invitados.

Levantando la voz en tono solemne anunció la llegada de los anfitriones.

-¡ Lord Terrence Greum Duque de Grandchester y Lady Susan Marlow!

CONTINUARÁ…

**Ah! Ya sé lo que estarán pensando... prometo una actualización muy pronto. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

En la habitación de vaporosas cortinas, una tina de madera forrada con telas blancas estaba siendo preparada con agua caliente traída en baldes por personas de la servidumbre. El agua podía escucharse correr dentro de la bañera y un vapor caliente y agradable inundaba la habitación.

Dorothy la doncella personal de Candice se encargaba de supervisar que todo estuviera preparándose a la perfección. Ella a pesar de tener una relación más cercana de lo usual con su ama, era más que eficiente y perfeccionista en cuanto al cuidado que ponía en el cuidado que le daba a Candice.

Era muy raro que su ama le pidiera que prepara su aseo personal con tanto esmero, seguramente "algo" o "alguien" era el motivo por el cuál el ama Johnson estaba en las nubes desde días antes.

La doncella había preparado con esmero el fino vestido que descansaba sobre el lecho de su ama, Candice había escogido con sumo cuidado el velo, la tiara, los listones con los que ataría la trenza. El bello antifaz adornado con brocados y plumas tan negras como la noche esperaba ansioso en una caja.

Dorothy tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

-Adelante –escuchó una suave voz desde dentro-

La chica abrió la puerta, y buscó a la rubia que se encontraba envuelta en una bata de sedas verdes, con la larga mata de pelo dorado cayendo por la espalda.

La Rubia miraba por la ventana mientras sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un ligero rubor carmín. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras su respiración parecía levemente agitada. La mucama se acercó discreta hasta estar a la diestra de su ama y observó lo que ella miraba con tanto detenimiento por la ventana.

Ahí estaba él, cepillando a Ashton con cuidado, un sol inusual iluminaba los jardines haciendo cálido el ambiente, el hombre vestía una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto el pecho. La delgada prenda permitía adivinar el cuerpo que cubría a penas.

La ancha espalda y la cintura breve, los músculos endurecidos que denotaban la fortaleza del hombre, los brazos se movían y las grandes manos acariciaban la brillante piel del animal.

Candice podía observar que Neal le hablaba al noble corcel mientras le acariciaba las orejas, para después ofrecer una manzana a su goloso amigo que agradecido soltaba un relincho de satisfacción.

Candice se mordió los labios mientras observaba los labios delgados del chico que había crecido con ella. ¿Era correcto sentir ese cosquilleo por él? Después de todo eran "hermanos" ante el mundo.

Tal vez sería que sentía una profunda admiración por él, por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar juntos. Tal vez sólo fuera cariño fraternal, un profundo cariño que le llenaba toda y le hacía sentir segura a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a prepararse para asistir al baile de esa noche.

-Mi Lady todo está listo-

-Gracias Dorothy- respondió sonriente mientras giraba sobre sí misma con el pergamino de la invitación al baile.

-Me alegra mucho verla contenta mi lady, tenía tanto tiempo que no la veía sonreír así- le dijo entre sonrisas Dorothy a su ama mientras le ayudaba a entrar en la bañera y sujetar el rubio cabello con un listón.

-Dicen que el Duque de Grandchester es un hombre muy atractivo- Susurró traviesa la mucama.

-¿De verdad? y ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eso dicen en la ciudad, que regresó de un largo viaje y que la esposa de su padre ha organizado este banquete para darle la bienvenida.

Dorothy vertió unas gotas de aceite en la bañera, esa esencia de rosas era el producto de las investigaciones de George Jonson, a su hija siempre le había encantado el aroma de las rosas y George no escatimó esfuerzos para hacerle este regalo.

Candice se sintió envuelta en el delicioso aroma que la hacían sentir tan femenina y cerró los ojos por un momento y un par de irises color ámbar vinieron a su mente irremediablemente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por esto sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Dicen que es muy apuesto y gallardo, que tiene los ojos más azules que el mar.

-¿Si? Pues hoy te diré si lo que cuentan es verdad o si es un flacucho viejo y feo.

Ambas rieron y continuaron con el ritual.

Neal entró al despacho, se inclinó a un lado de la chimenea y movió una loza del piso dejando al descubierto un pequeño nicho de piedra donde había una pequeña caja metálica. Neal sacó con cuidado la caja y la abrió arrodillado aún en el piso. En ella estaba el diario de su padre, los títulos nobiliarios de la familia Leegan y una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo.

De la pequeña bolsa sacó dos objetos brillantes, el anillo de su padre, con el águila con las alas extendidas y las letra entrelazadas.

Instintivamente se llevó el anillo al dedo y cerró el puño llevándoselo al pecho inclinando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Se quitó la sortija y la guardó en el pequeño saco de terciopelo. Después sacó un objeto brillante que pendía de una delgada y larga cadena de oro, era un guardapelo hecho con exquisita maestría, en la cubierta se encontraba el mismo escudo del anillo de su padre.

Este guardapelo, igual al que alguna vez portaron su madre y su hermana, había sido elaborado para la futura esposa de Neal Leegan, ella lo recibiría al comprometerse con él para seguir con la tradición.

-¿Vas a entregárselo? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas-

-Ella merece tenerlo padre- Respondió el chico sin voltear el rostro-

-¿Sabes que no puede lucirlo en público?

-Lo sé padre… lo sé perfectamente pero… este es el símbolo de mi familia, el símbolo de lo que fuimos, de lo que soy. Nada es más valioso para mí que esto.

George apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hijo y sonrió.

-Por ello hijo he ideado esto para ti –Dijo tomando el guardapelo de entre las manos del muchacho y poniendo a su vista un guardapelo semejante con la letra J. Una verdadera obra de arte.

En silencio George dio vuelta al guardapelo de ambos extremos en un ingenioso mecanismo transformando el ovalo en un corazón formando las iniciale grabadas en una delicada obra de orfebrería.

Y la puso en las manos de su hijo en silencio. Neal miró con detenimiento la hermosa joya, se levantó lentamente y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre estrechándolo con fuerza.

-Para mi sería un honor que usaras esta joya como símbolo de tu compromiso con ella, claro si no te importa.

Neal sólo pudo asentir en silencio en los brazos de su padre.

El caserío estaba iluminado por velas que desprendían destellos iridiscentes de los cristales.

Neal no podía dejar de mirar a Candice, que usaba un regio vestido con un cinto de plata a la cadera, el cabello en una larga trenza cubierto con un velo sujeto con una hermosa cinta de seda, la tiara de plata mantenía en su lugar el velo. El antifaz velaba la mitad de su rostro dejando ver sólo los enormes ojos de malaquita, las blancas mejillas y los labios rojos.

El delicioso aroma a rosas la envolvía en un aura que la hacía parecer una ninfa seductora ante los ojos del muchacho. Ella había sentido todas y cada una de las miradas que el castaño le daba mientras viajaban en el carruaje, era como pequeños destellos de calor, un leve cosquilleo que le recorría la piel, pudo sentirlos en sus mejillas, en su cuello, en su pecho y el escote. Ella le daba también furtivas miradas llenas de sentimientos nuevos para ella, podía sentir agitada su respiración mientras observaba el perfil perfecto del trigueño de Neal, las grandes manos del chico la tenían ocupada.

George sólo podía ser testigo de ese intercambio silencioso que le hacía sonreír por dentro y suspirar satisfecho ante el nacimiento del amor entre sus "hijos".

El baile había empezado, la música llenaba el gran salón y retumbaba en los techos altos adornados de maderas finas. Cristales de roca labrados con maestría singular descomponían la luz de los cientos de velas que colgaban del techo formando un bello espectáculo de luz y sombras.

Colin hizo sonar el báculo contra el suelo para anunciar la llegada de los Johnson.

-¡Lord George Johnson, Neal y Candice Johnson!

George bajó por la escalinata con la blanca mano de Candice en la suya y Neal a su diestra.

El cuchicheo no se hizo esperar, ambos chicos eran atractivos, esbeltos y los rodeaba un aura muy particular. Las chicas se hablaban entre ellas al ver pasar a Neal quién les sonreía discreto, aunque no tanto como para que Candice no lo notara. Más de tres mancebos trataron de adivinar lo que el antifaz velaba ante sus ojos, la curvilínea figura de la rubia era algo que ningún disfraz podía velar por completo. Neal miraba a cada uno de los atrevidos orgulloso por la belleza de "su hermana", con ganas de mandarles lo ojos a la nuca de un bofetón.

Era inusual verlos en este tipo de reuniones, pensaban que la "viudez" de Lord George lo había transformado en un hombre solitario y por lo tanto no acudía a reuniones con la frecuencia que lo hacían el resto de las familias nobles de Londres.

Los chicos habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se dejaron ver en público juntos.

-Vamos Neal –le dijo la rubia al joven mientras tiraba de su mano para ir al centro del salón pues la próxima danza estaba por comenzar- ¡vamos a bailar! ¡Lo prometiste!

-¡Ya voy! –contestó el chico entre sonrisas llevando la mano derecha levantada a la altura de su hombro con la delgada mano de Candice tomándolo firmemente.

Se colocaron uno frente al otro mientras los primeros acordes de la danza comenzaban, hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron el baile con el resto de los invitados haciendo los mismos movimientos. Giraban sobre ellos mismos y en pequeños círculos con los demás invitados, buscando siempre sus ojos. Candice se sentía hipnotizada ante la gallarda figura de su pareja de baile, trataba de buscar ese par de ojos que parecían estar hechos de bronce bruñido cuando la miraban con esa intensidad con que lo hacían en ese momento. El intercambio de parejas era eterno para Neal quién quería estar al lado de la hermosa hada que lo tenía totalmente prisionero de sus encantos y de su corazón.

Podía vislumbrar en los verdes ojos, que brillaban como nunca enmarcados por el negro antifaz, que lo buscaban insistentemente entre giros y reverencias.

Se encontraron nuevamente a los últimos acordes de la danza terminando con una nueva reverencia. Neal no pudo dejar ir los tibios dedos de Candice, la miró y la guió por el salón mientras las parejas se organizaban para una nueva danza.

Se encaminó a una de las puertas que daba a los jardines y salió con ella.

El ambiente era algo frío y una débil neblina cubría los alrededores de los jardines del caserío. Siguieron el sendero angosto que los condujo al centro de la glorieta rodeada de vegetación. La luna era lo suficientemente grande como para envolverlos de una fría y blanca luz.

Candice tomó asiento en el banco de piedra labrada, Neal se sentó junto a ella mirándola.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –Preguntó el chico después de algunos segundos de silencio-

-¡OH si Neal! Mucho, tenía tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto, la música, el salón, ¡todo es maravilloso!

-Si, yo también me estoy divirtiendo mucho, lo que más he disfrutado… es tu compañía. –Se animó a decirle tomando la mano de la joven entre las suyas-

Candice sintió un choque eléctrico al contacto de las manos de Neal, esto era tan diferente a cualquier otro encuentro entre ellos. Muchas veces se habían tomado de las manos pero nunca como ahora.

-Candice yo… he querido decirte esto desde hace algunos días-

Candice sintió su respiración agitarse ante la expectativa, ¿Sería que Neal se sentía como ella? ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que ella sentía? Una vorágine de preguntas sin respuesta se agolpó en su cabeza haciéndola girar haciendo aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas.

- Yo sé que hemos crecido juntos, que hemos pasado un sin fin de cosas, que tenemos un pasado en común y un secreto que guardar.-

Candice seguía escuchando

-Yo me juré a mí mismo protegerte y mantenerte a salvo de "aquello" pero tú eres una chica tan maravillosa y excepcional, que compartiste esta "misión" conmigo, luchando hombro con hombro.

-Hasta ahora que has tenido la loca idea de mantenerme encerrada en casa por tus tontos sueños –Replicó la chica con ese tono suyo tan particular.

-Es que no puedo arriesgarte, eres muy importante para mí, si algo te pasara yo…

Neal desvió la mirada por un instante, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, Candice acercó la mano libre hasta la mejilla de Neal obligándolo, con un suave movimiento a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Si algo me pasara tú…?

-Moriría –Soltó por fin el chico-

Candice sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes entre los labios rojos, acercando la cabeza y recargando la frente en la del acongojado joven.

-Nada me pasará –dijo en un susurro- Porque tú me proteges, por eso nunca tengo miedo.

Neal dio un largo suspiro para llenarse de valor.

-Candice he hablado con nuestro padre y le he pedido su anuencia para…

-Para…

-Para que me permitas cortejarte. –Dijo por fin- Claro… si así tú lo deseas.

-¡Si y mil veces si! –Respondió la chica efusivamente lanzándose a los brazos de Neal-

Neal la recibió en un estrecho abrazo, llenándose los pulmones con el adorable perfume a rosas que ella emanaba, hundiendo el rostro en el blanco cuello de la chica, cerrando los ojos.

Se separó de ella en un movimiento suave y buscó en su cinto una bolsita de terciopelo, la abrió frente a los ojos de la chica y sacó un brillante dije mostrándoselo.

-Candice ¿Aceptarías usar esto como símbolo de mi amor?

-Si –susurró la chica emocionada-

Neal puso la joya alrededor del cuello de la chica, ella observó la joya cuando la sintió en su pecho, Neal llevó su mano al escote de la joven tomando el dije en su palma.

-Esta joya es el símbolo de mi familia

-"J" –dijo la chica al observar el dije detenidamente-

-Si, de Johnson, pero… -Neal accionó el mecanismo dando vuelta a los extremos, formando una joya con las iniciale entrelazadas.

-Neal… este es el escudo de tu familia… yo…

-Así es, es lo que soy, lo que fui, lo que quiero que seamos… juntos.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales dejó que su cuerpo y sus manos se acostumbraran uno al otro, levantó con ternura el pecoso rostro con un movimiento de su mano en la barbilla de la rubia. Miro detenidamente el rostro sonrojado de la chica que le quitaba el sueño, aquéllos ojos siempre tan vivaces, que muchas veces había visto enrojecidos por el llanto, pero aún así le resultaban tan hermosos. Amaba la verde mirada que en ese momento lo veían con una luz nueva. Miró con detenimiento la nariz respingada, las pecas que adornaban su blanca tez, los rojos labios que le habían quitado el sueño más de una noche.

Con tierno gesto apartó algunos rizos insolentes que cubrían parte de su frente para colocarlos con ternura tras de la oreja, llevando sus dedos a la mejilla acariciándola con devoción. Ella pudo ver en los ambarinos ojos una luz diferente a la acostumbrada, él la miraba con ternura, ambos en silencio dejaban ver sentimientos nuevos para ellos. Él siempre tierno, siempre dispuesto a estar con ella, a defenderla cuando era necesario, tan varonil y fuerte. Ese mismo chico estaba mostrándole un rostro nuevo que seguramente era parte arraigada de su personalidad, misma que no dejaba ver a nadie sino hasta ahora: el chico enamorado

Un sonido de trompetas les hizo saber que los anfitriones estaban por arribar al salón. El protocolo requería que todos y cada uno de los invitados estuvieran presentes para mostrar sus respetos.

Neal acomodó el dije nuevamente y acomodando el antifaz en el rostro de la chica entró al salón con ella.

El salón estaba repleto de nobles que lucían hermosas máscaras, el momento de revelar las identidades de los asistentes llegaría más adelante.

El momento de la entrada de los anfitriones había llegado, Colin tomó su lugar al pie de la magnífica escalera y sonó su báculo contra el suelo para llamar la atención de los invitados.

Levantando la voz en tono solemne anunció la llegada de los anfitriones.

-¡Lord Terrence Greum Duque de Grandchester y Lady Susan Marlow!

Todos hicieron la reverencia protocolaria mientras la pareja se adentraba al salón seguido por las miradas curiosas de los invitados.

Ambos llevaban diminutos antifaces que dejaban ver la pálida piel del inexpresivo rostro del Duque de Grandchester. Caminaron al centro del salón, la música se escuchó en sus primeros acordes, ambos hicieron reverencia uno frente al otro y comenzó la danza.

Las parejas giraban y el intercambio de parejas no se hizo esperar, el Duque de Grandchester hizo una reverencia con indiferencia frente a la chica que estaba frente a él, al levantar los ojos el rostro de la joven frente a el se levantó mirándolo a los ojos por un instante.

Terry se quedó estático, como paralizado, con los pies clavados en el piso de piedra.

Un par de esmeraldas había brillado en la oscuridad del antifaz que cubría el resto del rostro. Y así como los había visto, se alejaron en un giro sin que él se diera cuenta. Cuando reaccionó para buscarlos, ya no estaban frente a él.

Entre giros, vestidos, túnicas y máscaras, los rostros iban y venían frente a él, buscaba ese par de ojos que había visto en un parpadeo, los buscaba con desesperación entre los rostros de la jóvenes que giraban y se movían frente a él.

Sintió una angustia que le llenaba el cuerpo, por primera vez una emoción se dibujaba en su pálido rostro, escudriñaba con los ojos azules e iridiscentes aquellos destellos verdes que parecían arrancados de uno de sus más antiguos sueños.

La danza terminó y él se quedó en el centro del salón con Susana a su lado.

-Vamos querido… vamos…

-Eh… -Contestó Terry distraídamente, escudriñando con la mirada los rostros de las jóvenes presentes.

Se irguió cuan alto era retomando su postura arrogante y tomando la mano que Susan le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

El banquete estaba dispuesto así que el momento de develar los rostros estaba por llegar.

Neal sintió en un momento una sensación de intranquilidad que lo puso nervioso, el mal había llegado, sintió sus oídos embotarse y su corazón acelerarse sin remedio. Miraba a su alrededor inquieto buscándola, ella se había separado en la última danza. Neal se llenó de angustia, una sombra inexplicable cubría su corazón, sus sentidos se agudizaron buscándola, estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando la vio.

Una mujer mayor observaba con detenimiento el dije que colgaba del cuello de la joven mientras ella sonreía ante los comentarios de la señora Stewart.

En el otro lado del salón Terry descubrió el par de ojos verdes en un nuevo movimiento de la cabeza de la joven, se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

Neal sorteó varios grupos de personas tratando de llegar a Candice, tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que tenerla cerca para sentirse seguro, algo… algo… la pondría en peligro si no llegaba a ella pronto.

Terry avanzaba con grandes zancadas para darle alcance a la desconocida dueña de esos ojos, trataba de apartar a las personas que se interponían en su camino. No era posible que esos ojos lo hubieran encontrado nuevamente, no después de tanto tiempo, no después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, no…

Seguramente era su imaginación

Terry avanzaba…

Tenía que llegar a ella

Neal avanzaba…

Tal vez sólo eran un poco parecidos

Terry avanzaba…

El mal estaba cerca

Neal avanzaba…

Tenían que llegar a ella

Ambos avanzaban…

Terry alargó el brazo para tocarla. Neal se estiró para tomarla de la mano.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó llenando el salón, los invitados voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia dónde se había escuchado.

Todos con ojos asombrados vieron como un hombre se desplomaba en medio del salón con la mano cubriendo su cuello, con el pecho tinto en sangre.

Un silencio que duró sólo un instante llenó los corazones de los asistentes esa noche.

Entonces todos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro tratando de salir del salón, entre gritos de horror trataban de alejarse del hombre que había caído al piso, todos sabían que "esa" herida era signo de una maldición, todos corrían aterrorizados ante el temor de que un ataque se desatara entre ellos.

Aprovechando la confusión Neal sujetó de la mano a Candice atrayéndola a su pecho, escondiéndola con su capa y su cuerpo corriendo hasta dónde estaba su padre que se habría paso entre las personas que iban y venían.

-Llévatela padre, pónganse a salvo- Gritó Neal al entregarle a la joven en sus brazos-

-Neal ¡No! ¡Ven conmigo! –Grito la joven aferrándose a la mano de Neal desesperadamente-

-Candice, escúchame bien, ve a casa con nuestro padre, ¡Obedece!

-¡Neal!

-Por favor Candice –Le dijo el joven besando la mano de la chica-

Yo volveré pronto te lo prometo.

-Vámonos… Candice… vámonos…

-¡Neal! –Grito la joven al ver al chico correr hacia el centro del salón-

Terry caminaba en grandes zancadas hasta llegar dónde el hombre había caído ante todos. Se inclinó y quitó la mano de la herida, vio una profunda mordida en el cuello del invitado que se desvanecía en brazos de otros hombres que estaban inclinados junto a él.

-¡No, en mi casa no! –Murmuró Terrence apretando la mandíbula- ¡No estando Yo aquí!

-¡Colin! –Gritó- ¡Mi caballo, pronto!

Un grupo de jinetes salió del caserío en busca de aquello que había atacado esa noche.

Neal cabalgaba a poca distancia envuelto en su capa, entonces ese era el peligro que había sentido ¡Un ataque! Cada día eran más temerarios, no se conformaban con atacar a la sombra o en los caminos solitarios.

Ahora se arriesgaban a atacar en un lugar lleno de personas. El mal los alentaba, eso no podía dudarse, era demasiado peligroso. Tenía que encontrar la criatura para sacarle la verdad.

Adelante el Duque de Grandchester cabalgaba guiando al grupo, una figura envuelta en oscuridad se deslizaba presurosa frente a ellos, por momentos se ocultaba tras los árboles y aparecía a un extremo del camino. Terrence parecía adivinar los movimientos el ente frente a ellos. Le dieron alcance rodeando al ser infernal que se revolvía frente a ellos. Cerraron un círculo para no permitirle escapar. Neal alcanzó a los jinetes, no atacó de inmediato.

El hombre enloquecido con los ojos inyectados en sangre miraba fuera de sí a su alrededor, buscando la manera de escapar, alguien accionó una ballesta hiriendo al ente en una de las piernas, obligándolo a caer al piso. Neal pudo ver que el comportamiento de la criatura no era normal, generalmente ellos se lanzaban al ataque con tal de no ser capturados. Éste no, era como si esperara algo, o quisiera ser atrapado.

Terrence bajó de su caballo y se acercó al ente, este se agazapó sobre si mismo temeroso, este acto heroico admiró a los hombres que le acompañaban.

-Cuidado Señor –Gritó Colin al mismo tiempo que bajaba de su caballo-

-Mi Lord –Exclamó débilmente la criatura cuando tuvo el rostro de Terrence lo suficientemente cerca-

-¡No en mi casa! –Le dijo en voz baja al ente frente a él- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Tenía que verlo señor, tenía que verlo… después de tanto tiempo, mi familia, mis niños han sido destruidos… mis niños –Balbuceó la criatura con la boca llena de sangre.

Colin se acercó a su amo, los demás jinetes desmontaron y comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. Colin se adelantó pasándole un objeto a su amo.

-¡De prisa mi Lord! –Le recombino el sirviente al Duque-

Neal se adelantó al grupo con una flecha de roble escondida en su mano, listo para darle fin al ente, no sin antes sacarle la información que tenía. El sabía que el mal había llegado, él sabría quién era de seguro.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar a ellos, Terrence hundió una estaca en el corazón de la desdichada criatura. Neal se detuvo en seco, ¡Otro punzador!

¿Sería posible que el Duque de Grandchester fuera también un cazador? ¿Sería a caso un nuevo aliado en su lucha?

El Duque se irguió cuan alto era, le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio al cadáver frente a él.

-¡Quémenlo! –Ordenó subiendo a su caballo-

De inmediato los sirvientes de los nobles que se encontraban ahí obedecieron, armaron una pira y lanzaron los despojos al fuego.

Neal podía ver a cada noble mirar con admiración al Duque, él mismo pensó que sería un buen aliado con el cuál compartir la gran tarea que llevaba a cuestas.

Neal tenía que mantenerse en las sombras, en el anonimato para protegerse del mal que se ceñía sobre su familia, pero él… Él Duque podría actuar a la luz sin necesidad de ocultarse.

Terrence apartó por un momento sus ojos de la pira y miró de soslayo a Neal que estaba de tras de el grupo, el hombre le parecía familiar y un par de ojos zafiro brilló a la luz del fuego.

CONTINUARÁ…

DE MI ESCRITORIO

Ya sé que tarde mucho para esta actualización, pero… perdí a mi madre después de una larga y penosa enfermedad.

Mi musa oscura se negó a visitarme mientras me sentía tan triste, mi oscuro corazón está sanando así que seguimos con esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

¿Comentarios?

Gracias

MIMICAT


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón desierto, su pálido rostro, siempre inexpresivo, estaba transfigurado por la ira. El sonido de sus botas resonaba en un eco frío en las paredes y rincones del gran salón.

Se detuvo por un momento para observar el último resquicio del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, el resplandor mortecino de las llamas hacían fulgurar ese par de ojos fríos con una inusual llamarada cálida avivada por la ira contenida.

Escuchó el sonido de las pisadas de la persona que esperaba, el sonido cesó a una distancia prudente de él y reinó el silencio. Él, sin volver el rostro y con una voz aterciopelada preguntó

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Mi Lord… yo… no lo sé, no pensé que se atreviera a venir hasta aquí. –Guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de su amo, Colín sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda.

-No lo pensaste, buena respuesta Colín, simplemente no lo pensaste…

Colín inclinó la cabeza por un momento, respiró profundo.

-Mi Lord en cuanto usted llegó intenté decirle que…

Colín no pudo terminar la frase pues había sido levantado en vilo con la mano derecha de su amo, los delgados dedos de su amo se clavaban inmisericordes en la piel de su cuello, un hilillo tibio corrió desde ahí hasta el inmaculado cuello de la camisa tiñéndolo de escarlata.

-Te atreves a darme excusas, tontas excusas –acercó el rostro pálido de Colín al suyo.

Colín pudo ver por primera vez de cerca las delicadas facciones de su amo, transfiguradas en un rictus casi animal, los ojos inyectados que hacían refulgir el par de pupilas como un par de zafiros encendidos. Los afilados dientes de su amo estaban peligrosamente cerca a él, amenazadores, intimidantes que le llenaron de terror. La cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro del Duque le daba un aspecto aún más amenazante. Su corazón latía violentamente dentro de su pecho, le pareció por un momento que le estallaría, tal vez eso sería lo mejor antes de ser presa de la terrible ira de su amo, él había sido testigo de lo que su amo era capaz de hacer con aquellos con los que descargaba su furia.

-M…Mi Lord… yo… la estaca que le di… es mejor que la examine –dijo apenas con un hilo de voz-

El duque lo arrojó al suelo y esperó lo que Colín tenía que mostrarle. En un segundo el sirviente se puso de pie, corrió para alcanzar una gran bolsa de piel, la puso frente a su amo y metió la mano para sacar del interior varias flechas de madera de tamaño pequeño, un sutil aroma a flores se percibió en el ambiente cuando las acercó a su amo.

El duque frunció el ceño de manera casi imperceptible al notar el leve aroma que los instrumentos de madera despedían. Colín le acercó un guante de piel a su amo. Terrence tomó el guante, se lo puso y tomó entre sus dedos la flecha y la examino.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, con una expresión de sorpresa que Colín no había visto en su amo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste? –Preguntó sin despegar la vista de la delgada pieza de madera-

-De los cuerpos de "la familia" de O'Conell Mi lord, los O´Conell habían sido masacrados hace algunos días, eso era precisamente lo que quería informarle en cuanto llegó. Phineas O'Conell había pedido hablar con su excelencia pues su villa había sido descubierta y su familia fue ultimada por el punzador que no nos da tregua.

-Lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, el imbécil de O´Conell nunca entendió que el convertir niños era sumamente peligroso, ellos son irreflexivos, se guían por el instinto ni más ni menos y pueden ser muy indiscretos. Además el maldito de Phineas era un enfermo, si no hubiera pasado esto yo mismo habría terminado con él. –dijo sin dejar de examinar la flecha entre sus manos.

Con sumo cuidado se quitó el guante y tomó la pieza de madera con la mano desnuda ante los ojos atónitos de Colín.

La mano del Duque comenzó a despedir una ligera neblinilla blanca, signo inequívoco de que le estaba que mando la piel al contacto. Terrence no emitió sonido alguno ni tampoco hubo gesto alguno en su rostro que parecía cincelado en blanco mármol, mientras la flecha seguía quemando su piel.

-Mi Lord, hay algo más… -dijo Colín mientras le entregaba un pequeño lienzo que parecía hecho de piel.

Su amo arrojó la flecha al suelo, se puso nuevamente el guante en la mano chamuscada y lo observó.

-¿De dónde obtuvieron esto? –Preguntó en un grito mientras sujetaba nuevamente a su aterrorizado sirviente por las solapas-

-De… de la mejilla de uno de los chicos O'Conell –de atrevió a decir con miedo- estaba marcada en la mejilla de Mary O'Conell-

-¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo! –Ordenó en un grito el Duque a su sirviente quién salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, no sin antes hacer una profunda reverencia-

Los ojos de Terrence estaban encendidos y una ligera sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro al acercarse a la chimenea para ver mejor el trozo de piel, diminuto podía distinguirse en negativo un águila con las alas extendidas con las iniciale entrelazadas.

Sintió como una sensación de excitación recorría su cuerpo, lo ponía alerta y despertaba todos aquellos instintos que permanecían adormecidos en su interior. Sintió la emoción de un depredador ante la expectativa de la presa que había sido descubierta. Sin duda alguna gozaría enormemente la cacería. Por esa razón había sentido que debía regresar, ¡lo había encontrado! Siempre supo que se le había escapado esa noche en Escocia, se había escondido bien, pero el destino lo había alcanzado, él lo encontraría pronto y terminaría por fin con la tarea que le había llevado tanto tiempo.

Estaba a punto de culminar con su misión, aquella misión que le había obsesionado desde que había sido creado. ¡Por fin! La culminación de su tarea estaba por ser alcanzada.

Arrojó con displicencia el trozo de piel al fuego mortecino que se avivó en un instante, tocó con avidez la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo que colgaba de su cinto, el sonido metálico de los objetos dentro de ésta le arrancaron una sonrisa fría. ¡Pronto los tendría todos!

¡Había encontrado al hijo de Lord Leegan! ¡Había encontrado al último de los Andrew!

Una imagen fugaz cruzó por su mente como un relámpago borrando la sonrisa de sus delgados labios. Un par de lagunas de malaquita habían brillado entre giros de una danza para él esa noche. Cerró los ojos y vio nuevamente un par de ojos verdes que brillaban tras un antifaz de plumas y pedrería negra. Llevó la delgada mano hasta su boca, como si quisiera evitar que su corazón escapara de su boca. Su expresión se suavizó a tal grado que parecía su rostro como el de un ángel pálido, con los ojos cerrados enmarcados con unas cejas que enmarcaban sus finas y delicadas facciones. Una lágrima intrusa escapó involuntaria dejando un rastro húmedo en la blanca mejilla que parecía apenas coloreada con un casi inexistente rubor.

De pronto secó violentamente la humedad de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, su respiración se tornó agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, sus facciones volvieron a endurecerse y golpeó la pared frente a él, desquebrajando la laja de piedra que la cubría, los restos de piedra cayeron al piso él se giró sobre sí mismo, salió por la puerta que daba al jardín y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Estaba sentada frente al espejo, cepillaba su largo cabello, deslizaba el delicado cepillo con lentitud. Sus enormes ojos azules reflejaban complacencia al observar su rostro en el espejo. No entendía cómo era posible que él no se viera subyugado por su belleza, tenía una hermosa piel de porcelana, labios carnosos pintados de carmín. De facciones casi infantiles que daban la impresión de delicada y etérea inocencia, había hecho de todo para que su "hijastro" cayera a sus pies.

Se deshizo de su molesto esposo, ese hombre cuya apostura era sobresaliente, de modales finos que la había cubierto de atenciones y riquezas. Su único defecto era que no era Terrence, no tenía esa displicencia que la volvía loca, esa mirada de fuego que parecía traspasarla cuando se dignaba a mirarle fugazmente. Cada vez que él la trataba con desdén ella simplemente contraatacaba con palabras melosas, miradas sugestivas y roces furtivos. Él la alejaba tajante y le recordaba que era la esposa de su padre y por esa razón él no la vería jamás como mujer.

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de la joven en un instante y detuvo el cepillado de su cabellera, su gesto se endureció de tal manera que parecía otra persona mientras recordaba.

Sí… se había tenido que deshacer de él, si él era el obstáculo que se interponía entre ella y Terrence, tendría que eliminarlo para así allegarse al bello hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

Había sido relativamente fácil engatusarlo para que la siguiera al claro del bosque, acercarse a él ofreciéndole sus favores. Él había cerrado los ojos para entregarse por completo a las atenciones que su esposa le prestaba como nunca antes. Susana, sin dejar de complacer a su esposo, clavó certera una estaca en el corazón del desventurado hombre que yacía bajo ella. Lo demás fue fácil, culpar al punzador que no había dado tregua a sus seguidores, guardando como prueba la estaca que había obtenido del cuerpo de una de las infelices criaturas que el punzador había eliminado.

Un rastro de cenizas fue todo lo que Terrence había recuperado de su padre, además de la "inconsolable" viuda que no dejaba de llorar prendada de su pecho cada vez que lo veía.

Terrence se marchó nuevamente a seguir con su lucha personal, pero ahora que había regresado, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo.

El sonido del galope de un caballo la sacó de sus cavilaciones, dio una última mirada al espejo y salió de su habitación.

-¡Terrence! -Llamó al joven que subía por las escaleras de piedra.

El joven se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera, el sol de la mañana se filtraba tenue a través del vitral del escudo de la familia Grandchester iluminando el pálido e inexpresivo rostro del muchacho que miraba gélidamente a Susana.

-Te recuerdo que hemos sido invitados al evento de caza real.

-No asistiré –Contestó Terrence mientras caminaba al lado opuesto de la escalinata.

La joven le alcanzó y suplicó

-Terrence, después del fiasco del banquete de bienvenida que ofrecí para ti me lo debes. Además, irán todos los invitados que no pudiste conocer esa noche.

-¿Todos irán? Me refiero a los invitados a nuestro banquete. –Añadió curioso, si era así tendría la oportunidad de encontrar a la dueña de los ojos verdes que le habían perturbado desde esa noche.

-Si, además tu padre me habría complacido –agregó astutamente la chica con un infantil puchero – Lo extraño tanto -agregó.

Terrence no pudo resistir tener colgada a Susana de su brazo un segundo más y se rindió.

-Está bien… aunque sólo será por una hora o dos.

Susana lanzó un gritito agudo de satisfacción y depositó un beso forzado en la mejilla de su joven Hijastro.

Él la miró desdeñoso desde su altura y se alejó sin decir una palabra más. Ella lo observó alejarse en silencio.

-Ya caerás Terrence… antes de lo que imaginas.

*.*.*.*.*.*

-Es necesario que asistamos –comentó Neal a su padre mientras cenaban-

-Así lo creo hijo, después de la incursión de aquella bestia en pleno banquete, no me extrañaría que esta sea una nueva oportunidad para ellos de atacar.

-Yo voy a ir ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Candice a ambos.

Neal miró a su padre con un dejo de angustia, no sabía cómo decirle que él prefería que se quedara en casa. Miró a Candice y el guardapelo que colgaba de su blanco cuello adornaba su pecho, un ligero rubor coloreo las mejillas de la chica al encontrarse con los ojos color caramelo. Ella sonrió con coquetería y bajó la mirada poniendo fingida atención al plato frente a ella.

Un cosquilleo recorrió al chico desde la coronilla a la planta de los pies. La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Claro que si hija, mereces distraerte un poco, además Neal y yo estaremos ahí.

-Voy a ir a la ciudad esta tarde con Dorothy, tengo que adquirir algunas cosas.

-Yo puedo traértelas –Agregó Neal

-No, son cosas que debo adquirir personalmente Neal, además, es temprano, regresaré antes de lo que piensan.

La joven se levantó de la mesa, los dos caballeros se levantaron respetuosos y Neal se acercó a la rubia para ayudarle a alejar la silla. Ella sonrió ante la caballerosidad de su "hermano – novio", esa idea la hizo sentirse muy rara.

Neal depositó un beso en la mejilla de la joven y le sonrió.

-No olvides que debemos entrenar y preparar más municiones –Le recordó la rubia al muchacho.

-¡Jamás! Te veré esta tarde y prepárate que te venceré nuevamente.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Ya lo verás

-Lo veremos, trepar árboles es mi fuerte y perdón por decírtelo pero no eres muy ágil que digamos.

El chico la miró levantando una ceja

-¡Oye! ¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo?

-Mmm… déjame ver –Respondió mientras apretaba entre dos de sus dedos la piel del costado de Neal- No, tienes razón, simplemente eres lento.

-¡Auch! –Se quejó el chico-

-Oh lo siento, olvidé tu herida. Vamos, necesito revisarla y curarla.

-¡No! No te molestes… ya me siento mejor –soltó el muchacho

-Ay Neal, otra vez portándote como niño, vamos

Candice jaló la mano del joven para llevarlo a su habitación.

Le quitó la camisa y removió el vendaje con cuidado, la herida estaba mejor pero aún no había cicatrizado.

-No me gusta Neal, estás tardando demasiado en sanar

Candice esta inclinada con la mirada fija en el costado de Neal, de pronto sus ojos se deslizaron por la piel dorada del torso del chico, recorriendo cada músculo bien definido. Hasta toparse con los ojos cálidos del chico.

Él acarició la mejilla y acercó el rostro al de la chica, posó los labios en la boca fresca de la mujer que no se resistió, recorrió dulce la boca roja y…

-¡Auch!

Exclamó al sentir arder la herida cuando un paño húmedo la cubrió.

-¡Arde!

-¡Aguántate!

-Pero…

-¿Qué no eres hombre?

-Si pero…

-Pero nada, aguántate.

George sonrió al ver a sus hijos juntos, sabía que estarían bien mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro y siguió su camino hasta su habitación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La iglesia estaba solitaria, a esa hora pocas personas pensaban en comunicarse con Dios. A pesar de tener una capilla en casa, a ella siempre le había gustado visitar "La Casa de Dios" donde la magnificencia de la construcción gótica le hacía sentir empequeñecida ante la imponencia del edificio religioso que le sobrecogía siempre que la visitaba.

Terminó de derramar su alma a Dios y se detuvo por un momento a disfrutar de la luz que entraba por las ventanas y danzaba en el piso, descomponiéndose en pequeños fragmentos de luz.

Salió de la Iglesia con el velo aún puesto sobre la cabeza y ocultando el rostro de un viento gélido que soplaba en el exterior.

Por la calle un carruaje tirado por hermosos caballos negros avanzaba en dirección contraria. La magnificencia de los animales llamó la atención de la rubia, quién sin soltar el velo con el que cubría su rostro del viento, levantó la mirada por un momento y observó el carruaje. En el interior un par de ojos iridiscentes se encontraron con las esmeraldas de los ojos de la chica.

-¡Detente! –Escuchó gritar el cochero desde el interior-

El cochero se detuvo y Terrence bajó presuroso para tratar de dar alcance a la chica del velo, caminó entre la gente con la esperanza de darle alcance. Al doblar la esquina observó que la chica subía a un carruaje ayudada por su acompañante y partió a toda velocidad para ganarle a la lluvia que se había desatado en ese momento.

Alcanzó al lacayo que había ayudado a las jóvenes a subir al carruaje y le preguntó:

-¿Sabes quién es esa dama?

-Si Señor – respondió- es lady Candice Johnson.

-¿Johnson?

-A sí es mi Lord

-¿La conoces?

-Si mi Lord, es una joven muy generosa.

-¿De qué color son sus ojos?

El lacayo hizo un gesto de extrañeza ante la pregunta de Lord Grandchester.

-¡De qué color son!

-Verdes… mi Lord, son verdes…

-¡Es ella! –pensó Terrence para sus adentros, ahora que sabía su nombre todo será más fácil. Esos ojos… un recuerdo lejano pasó por su mente en un instante. Un par de ojos verdes como esos le habían cambiado la vida para siempre.

"_Era mayo la primera vez que la vio. Reía al bailar sujetando un extremo del listón del poste que adornaba el centro del claro del bosque. Danzaba grácilmente entretejiendo su cinta con el de otras chicas. El cabello adornado con flores silvestres se movía despidiendo destellos de sol. Por un momento posó los ojos en él y no los apartó por el resto de la danza. El festival de mayo… de primavera, de flores y aromas de hierba y tierra mojada. El festival de mayo… un día de gozo que ahora sólo era un borroso recuerdo escondido en lo más recóndito de su memoria..."_

El sonido de un fuerte trueno lo sacaron de concentración y el bullicio de las calles y la lluvia lo volvieron a la realidad.

Terrence le entregó algunas monedas al lacayo y regresó a su carruaje pues la lluvia había arreciado.

El carruaje se abrió paso entre la fuerte lluvia llegando al castillo de Grandchester, Collin abrió presuroso la puerta del carruaje.

Terrence entró en la enorme estancia y se quitó la capa mojada, Collin la tomó del suelo y la entregó a un sirviente que esperaba.

-¿Conoces a Lord Johnson? –Preguntó el Duque con apremio.

-¿Se refiere a Lord George Johnson?

-No me digas que hay más de uno –agregó su amo con fastidio-

-N… no mi Lord, sí lo conozco, vive al otro lado del bosque.

-¡Bien! Iremos en cuanto acabe de llover.

-Si mi Lord.

Llegaron a los límites de la propiedad. La mansión Johnson era próspera, según podía constatar por los rebaños de ovejas, los campos sembrados. Los jornaleros estaban vestidos sencillamente pero no mostraban señal de la miseria que acongojaba el rostro de otros trabajadores en otras propiedades.

Los rostros de los chiquillos mostraban que no les faltaba alimento, de ahí la luz de alegría e inteligencia que brillaba en sus ojos.

-¡Oye! ¿Está Lord Johnson o su hija en casa? –Preguntó el Duque de Grandchester a un chico que recién salía de la Mansión con un cubo vacío.

El chico lo miró a los ojos y respondió

-No mi Lord, están en los campos de trigo.

-¿Supervisando?

El chico sonrió divertido y respondió jubiloso.

-Oh no mi Lord, están sembrando, estamos atrasados en la siembra y si no terminamos pronto no habrá cosecha este año.

-¿Lady Candice también? –Preguntó extrañado

-Claro, ella es la más rápida para sembrar, algunos de nosotros no podemos seguirle el paso. Terminamos agotados y ella y El Sr Neal aún tienen energía.

-¿Neal?

-Si, el hijo de Lord George, Neal es diestro con el arado. Cuando todos trabajamos con ellos terminamos antes de lo que pensábamos. Están allá en el lado este de la propiedad.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve con ellos? Aunque… creo que aún nos falta por terminar y Lord George hablará con usted allá mientras sigue sembrando, y me parece que será incómodo para usted que viene tan elegante. –Añadió el chiquillo

-Lo haré si me das permiso de entrar a la propiedad –dijo el Duque

-¿Cómo?

-Debes invitarme a entrar en la propiedad –Añadió Terrence con una sonrisa leve al chico.

Él se quedó pensativo por un momento y mirándolo a los ojos respondió.

-Lo siento, es una regla no invitar a nadie que lo nos pida hacerlo a la propiedad, debo avisar a Neal para qué el mismo le diga.

Terrence endureció su gesto y apretó la quijada.

El chico estaba por emprender la carrera hasta el campo de trigo cuando Terrence levantó la mano e hizo un ademán frente al rostro del chico.

-No recordarás mi rostro, no recordarás mi visita ni que te solicité que me invitaras a entrar.

El chico tenía la mirada ausente y sumiso asintió.

-Ahora dime… cuál ventana es la de la habitación de Candice.

El chico señaló una ventana con un balcón del que colgaban hermosos racimos de rosas en el tercer piso.

-Olvida…

Le dijo Terrence al chico dándose la vuelta para marcharse seguido de Collin.

Cuando Terrence se perdió en el camino de la entrada el chico pestañeo varias veces, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, se talló los ojos y levantó el cubo de madera que estaba a su lado y emprendió la carrera al pozo.

*.*.*.*.*.*

El día había sido agotador, habían terminado la labor en el campo justo a tiempo para aprovechar las lluvias. La lluvia había parado dejando fresco el ambiente, el perfume de las rosas de su balcón inundaban la habitación.

La chica se había ya puesto la ropa de cama ayudada por Dorothy, la mucama avivó el fuego de la chimenea antes de marcharse.

Candice no tardó en conciliar el sueño en cuanto descansó la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió.

La noche había caído ya en toda su magnitud sobre la casona Johnson, Candice dormía plácidamente en su habitación, una sombra se divisó fuera de la ventana. Una sombra amenazadora se dibujó con la luz tenue de la luna que apenas asomaba tras las nubes, una ráfaga de viento abrió la gran ventana y una bruma etérea entró a la habitación y empezó a tomar forma al pie de la cama. El dosel de la cama y las gasas que cubrían el lecho impedían al visitante el ver de quién se trataba.

Ahí estaba él, delgado, gallardo con una imposible belleza varonil, el sedoso cabello castaño caía sobre los hombros y la ancha espalda, Las finas facciones del hombre eran más atractivas por la palidez de la piel.

Era alto, muy alto las cejas pobladas enmarcaban un par de enormes ojos color zafiro que miraban desde su altura la figura que descansaba en el lecho.

Levantó una mano haciendo un ademán circular tras lo cual una burbuja los cubrió. La atmósfera se tornó tibia separó las gasas.

Su hermoso rostro ostentaba un gesto serio, recorrió con la mirada la silueta que descansaba en la cama hasta toparse con unos rizos rubios que sobresalían de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo.

Tomó el extremo de la sábana para descubrir el rostro, Terrence se quedó estupefacto ante su descubrimiento.

Por primera vez en decenios sintió cimbrarse lo más profundo de su ser, una sensación extraña le recorrió por completo desde la coronilla hasta la planta de los pies. Dio un torpe paso hacia atrás poniendo la mano en donde otrora latiera su corazón, corazón que había dejado de bombear vida a su cuerpo desde hacía tanto... tanto tiempo.

Con las fuerzas que pudo reunir de dentro de sus entrañas, desde la profundidad de su cerebro, desde el hueco vacio de su pecho, pronunció un nombre con devoción.

-¡Pauna!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Podía percibir los latidos acelerados del otro corazón, era un sonido rítmico que le retumbaba en la cabeza, agudizando sus sentidos.

Podía escuchar el río que corría con rapidez por los conductos de esa intrincada red que le llenaba de vida de arriba abajo. Era el sonido semejante a muchas aguas chocando con los linderos que las mantienen en un cauce perfecto.

El olor… ese olor tan característico, le resultaba verdaderamente tentador. Bien dicen que el sentido del olfato es el responsable de que el más delicioso banquete cumpla con su objetivo. Cada partícula de aroma se colaba por sus fosas nasales, viajando hasta llegar a su cerebro, estimulándole, enardeciendole. Ese era su aroma favorito… el de el miedo.

En el cielo brillaba en todo lo alto la luna llena. Es cuando los monstruos salen a buscar con quién jugar.

Un juego de persecución por demás entretenido, dónde la presa es atormentada con sombras que se esfuman frente a sus ojos. Pisadas a sus espaldas que intermitentes les llenan de angustia al sentirse perseguidos. El brillo de un par de ojos en la oscuridad apenas distinguibles, como si estuvieran difuminados, integrándose al entorno.

La loca carrera comienza, la presa intenta escapar con los ojos desorbitados y el corazón saliéndose de su pecho. Se oculta… tratando de controlar su respiración, tratando de impedir que gruesas gotas de sudor resbalen por el rostro angustiado ante su inminente suerte.

Pero… cuando más ocultos creen estar, cuando más callados buscan permanecer, más arrollador es el grito silencioso que los delata. No hay escapatoria, simplemente es encontrado al fin para saciar el instinto de su cazador.

En las noches de luna llena, es cuando los monstruos salen a buscar con quién jugar…

Este es el ritual que le ha acompañado durante decenios, no se trata simplemente de tomar una vida para saciar la sed que te consume las entrañas, no… De otro modo sería como ganado que pasta por simple necesidad de tener el estómago satisfecho. Era también un acto de venganza y de justicia.

Como hoy…

*.*:*.*.*.*.*

-Muchacha ¡Más vino! –gritó a voz en cuello un hombre joven en el pub- Mis amigos y yo seguimos sedientos.

La jovencita que tenía la cabeza atada con una pañoleta y un gran mandil cubriéndole la falda se movió rápidamente para llevar el servicio al joven noble que escandalizaba el lugar.

Podía verse el cansancio y la inexperiencia en el rostro de la joven. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la mesa la bebida que contenía la enorme jarra de hiero. Al momento de intentar colocarla en el centro de la mesa, el joven noble hizo un ademán mientras reía a carcajadas golpeando la jarra y derramando su contenido sobre el pecho de la chica.

-¡Muchacha estúpida¡ Mira lo que has hecho,

La chica con el rostro y el pecho empapados de vino trató de limpiar la mesa con un lienzo que colgaba de su cintura cuando todo se le puso negro. Se sintió aturdida y pudo percibir el sabor característico de la sangre en su boca mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo con dificultad. Sintió de pronto cómo era levantada con violencia de los cabellos por el hombre noble quién era festejado por los tipos que le acompañaban.

Entre vítores y carcajadas siguió insultando a la asustada chica, después miró al suelo y arrojándola al piso le gritó

-Mira lo que le has hecho a mis botas, son mis favoritas. ¡Las has manchado de vino! ¡Límpialas ahora!

La chica arrodillada frente a él tomó el lienzo para limpiar las gotas de vino que habían salpicado las finas botas de montar del joven noble.

-¡No! –Gritó - así no. Hazlo con la lengua

Sus acompañantes guardaron silencio ante la orden. Se quedaron mirando la escena de la chica inclinada frente a su anfitrión de juerga. Los ojos llorosos de la chica miraron a su alrededor, como buscando quién le defendiera, pero nadie habló por ella para evitarle tal humillación. Con el rostro encendido y el cabello revuelto al ver que nadie le ayudaría, se inclinó lentamente hasta la altura de las botas del hombre. Cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua para quitar la primera gota de vino.

Una ovación furiosa estalló ante el hecho, festejando al tipo que miraba desde lo alto complacido ante su "hazaña" y después con una patada la apartó para volver a sentarse.

-¡Quita ya inútil! Y trae más vino.

-¿No te parece que no es de hombres tratar a una persona así? –Se escuchó decir a una voz fuerte, clara y decidida- Y más si se trata de una mujer.

Un hombre alto enfundado en una capa acababa de entrar al lugar. Caminó con agilidad hasta la joven que permanecía aturdida en el piso; con la boca reventada, la chica no podía articular palabra, apenas y podía respirar después de la patada que había recibido.

El hombre se acercó a ella inclinándose hasta su altura, despejó la frente de los mechones de cabellos rubios, bañados en sudor, que la cubrían. La chica temerosa se revolvía alejándose de él en un acto reflejo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres defensor de la plebe? -Replicó el joven noble con voz aguardientosa- Tú deberías estar conmigo celebrando mi compromiso. ¿A caso ustedes son "buenos amigos?

Los ojos ambarinos de Neal centellearon ante las palabras desdeñosas y mal intencionadas del hombre noble. Apretó la quijada y cerró el puño dentro de su guante de piel.

La chica se incorporó, sosteniéndose del brazo fuerte que Neal le ofrecía , respirando a penas con dificultad por la patada que había recibido y se perdió por una puerta a la parte de trasera del pub seguida por la mirada preocupada de Neal

-¡Vamos Johnson! Ella no es nadie, no tienes por qué ponerte así.

-Olvidaba que eres un verdadero patán Artur –respondió Neal con tono serio.

-Tal vez… pero ella no es precisamente una dama…

-Su condición de mujer es suficiente para merecer respeto

-Pues yo me relaciono sólo con damas, aunque existe una a la que aún no he podido "mostrarle" cuán caballero puedo ser… claro que si no fuera tan quisquillosa, en estos momentos ya me habría pedido que le perdiera el respeto. Esa hermana tuya es una criatura que lo grita con esos ojos verdes de fuego que tiene…

Neal llegó en 2 zancadas hasta donde estaba Arthur y lo levantó del cuello con tremenda facilidad. Acercó el rostro al oído del tipo y susurró con rabia contenida.

-Te prohíbo que te hables de Candice de esta manera tan ruín, tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para acercarte a ella siquiera. No me provoques Arthur… si vuelvo a escucharte hablar así de mi hermana… ¡Te mato!

Neal lanzó al suelo al asustado joven y apuntó con el dedo a su rostro.

-¡Te mato! –Gritó dándole la espalda para salir del pub que se había quedado silencioso.

Un hombre observaba la escena en silencio desde un rincón casi en penumbras del pub y sus ojos centellearon encendidos. Ese era Neal Johnson, el hermano de Canduce…

*.*:*.*.*.*.*

-¿Aún tienes sed? –preguntó el ente frente a él- Me parece que hoy tenías mucha sed.

El joven penas y podía respirar mientras permanecía sujeto, elevado del suelo por una sola mano del monstruo frente a él.

-Mmm… ahora no ríes… -le habló al oído suavemente, con un tono que le erizaba la piel- parecía que tu risa era inacabable. Ahora el que tiene sed soy yo.

El Hombre pudo sentir el filo semejante a dos puñales candentes abriéndose paso entre su carne. El crujido de su piel cediendo le llenó de horror, un dolor magnificado por el miedo le desorbitaron los ojos. Quiso gritar pero el fuerte agarre de esa mano fría en su garganta l había consumido la voz. La oscuridad se apodera de sus ojos y percibe la languidez que se crece en cada fibra de sus músculos. Las fuerzas le abandonan poco a poco y el terror va transformándose en resignación ante lo inevitable. De pronto se sintió liberado de la opresión que le sofocaba. Una bocanada de aire frío llenó sus pulmones de un solo golpe que le causó un dolor enloquecedor; llevó instintivamente la mano al cuello tratando de detener la vida que se escapaba tibia desde la vena abierta en su cuello.

Un torrente carmesí escapó de entre sus dedos sin que hubiera posibilidad de detenerlo. Con cada bombeo de su corazón, la vida salía de su cuerpo con siniestra irrevocabilidad.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! Mis botas favoritas...

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente recordando el episodio protagonizado por él en el pub. Sumiso se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su atacante y sin más acercó el rostro para limpiar las gotas de sangre que teñían el calzado lleno de lodo del ente frente a él.

El sabor ferroso de la sangre y aldehídico del barro llenaron la lengua que apenas y se puso en contacto con el calzado.

El ente le propinó una patada en el pecho para alejarlo. El hombre arrodillado sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones junto con un dolor agudo que siguió al crujido interno de su torax. Se sintió levantado nuevamente por los cabellos, arrojado una y otra vez contra el suelo.

La mirada aterrada de su víctima parecía enardecer a su atacante, arrancó el medallón que colgaba del pecho del noble, quitó los anillos que adornaban los dedos tan bruscamente que rastros de piel quedaban aún en las joyas. El cinto y el arma que colgaba de él, la capa de fino tejido quedó hecha girones.

Lo levantó nuevamente para acercar su rostro lodoso y ensangrentado a él, pasando el dedo enguantado por el hilo tibio que corría por su cuello acercándolo a sus ojos.

-¿Ves? Tu sangre no es azul –le susurró con una sonrisa de medio lado –Tu sangre también es roja como la del resto de los mortales de este mundo.

Lo arrojó displicente a un lado del camino y subió al hermoso caballo negro que estaba cerca. Observó detenidamente los objetos de oro que le había arrebatado al joven y los arrojó a una porqueriza que estaba no lejos de ahí.

Collin miraba a su amo en silencio, su rostro transfigurado durante el ataque había adquirido la apostura característica de su amo, cuya perfección era sólo interrumpida por la cicatriz de su mejilla.

-Está hecho –dijo el Duque a su sirviente –

-¿Ha hecho justicia mi Lord? –preguntó suavemente Collin

Los ojos iridiscentes de su amo lo miraron detenidamente con un brillo fugaz

-Le he lanzado un reto a Leegan, él vendrá a mi… -dijo en tono cansino- ¿Justicia? Mmm… Yo no soy ningún justiciero, sólo voy a terminar con el último de esa maldita familia. No descansaré hasta no verlos extintos.

Era paradójico que ahora que sabía que quedaba sólo uno de ellos, que ahora que estaba terminando con su tarea, ella hubiera aparecido para removerle las entrañas.

El encuentro con el hermano de la chica le había demostrado que ellos estaban educados de otra manera muy distinta al de los nobles de la época. Ella debía ser distinta también…

Terrence no creía en el destino, que la haya encontrado ahora que estaba por terminar su acto de venganza era tal vez una casualidad. Pero esos ojos no podían distraerlo de la razón de su existencia.

El parecido con su Pauna era diabólicamente asombroso, un sinfín de pensamientos revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza. Se había llenado de confusión ante su descubrimiento.

¿Sería tal vez que podía aspirar a la redención? ¡No! No había posibilidades de que ello fuera posible. Pero ahora que se había topado con ella no la dejaría ir. No claudicaría ni permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

Lucharía encarnizadamente por lograr sus favores, al fin y al cabo, apelaría a la costumbre de los nobles de la época. Hablaría con su padre intercambiando tierras y títulos por la mano de la chica. Nada podría ser más fácil que eso.

Pero primero… tendría que descubrir quién era Leegan, dónde se encontraba. Primero debía terminar con su venganza.

La simple expectativa le había reanimado sobre manera, aún quedaba uno, su primer movimiento se había llevado a cabo era el momento de esperar… simplemente esperar.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El cuerpo maltrecho de Arthur Hammond fue encontrado la mañana siguiente a un lado del camino. Tenía las marcas características de los ataques de las bestias que Neal seguía desde hace tiempo.

-Johnson le amenazó de muerte ayer –se escuchó una voz decir entre la multitud.

-¿Neal Johnson? –Preguntó el oficial mientras se atusaba el poblado bigote.

-Entonces tendremos que ir al castillo de Lord Johnson de inmediato.

-Pero Señor… las heridas en el cuello son características con las del hombre que fue atacado en el banquete del Conde de Grandchester. Creo que esto nos indica que son más de uno, usted siempre ha sabido que hay alguien que termina con ellos ¿No cree que sería mejor tratar de contactarlo para averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos en lugar de perder el tiempo con los Johnson?

-Es el mal… a eso nos enfrentamos… al mal.

De mi escritorio.

Gracias por pasar y leer.

Un comentario siempre es bien recibido.


End file.
